Matrix has Harry Potter
by jpen
Summary: Harry potter in 4th year is being befriended by a new friend, Neo and his girl friend, Trinity, gets a un witting truth from his new friends about the world around him. Harry also need to cope up with exploding hormones A/N: this idea was there with me for nearly 3 years. i will update soon. only story is mine. characters burrowed from J.K. Rowling and Wachowskies
1. Stalker

Stalker

In this world there are only few who have great sleep, the sleep in which either we have beautiful dreams or in which we don't have dream at all where we miss the night like we have lost its memory and not having a damn clue even if there was a bombing outside the window. But this about a boy who has been suffering from insomnia (sleeping problems) ever since he was a boy and more worse when he started going to a school which some times he even feels weird these things exists. But, accepted anyway because he has seen it and felt it, Ever since he got consciousness around him he got this weird feeling about the world that something is wrong with it. He could not speak to his uncle or aunt Mr. Vernon Dursley and Mrs. Petunia Dursley, not even his cousin Dudley Dursley. Anyway they were always freaked about him accusing of being a freak "Harry Potter is a bloody freak".

Then some thing happened on his eleventh birthday, his got mail from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ever since that day in a stone cottage Hagrid, School's Games keeper and Care for Magical Creatures professor revealed him that he was not just harry, he was a Wizard. At that point he began to understand, and get some answers to the questions which were left blank and cant be logical or scientifically possible. But Harry potter accepted who he was.

"There is no one to help you potter… you are mine… no one touches him… you are going to die potter like you father and mother like any one who come in my way… you will fight me and I will kill you"

Harry was terrified and angry at same time looking at Lord Voldermort, Voldermort with smooth flick of hand released harry "Get up Boy… didn't the old fool teach some manners… bow against your opponent" and Voldermort raised his wand making harry bow with force.

"Come on boy" he barked again.

Harry decided and his anger overtaken by terror faced him green eyes facing red eyes.

At that instant both shouted "Experilliamus" "Avada Kevadra"

Harry bounced off the bed " What the …."

He realized he is having the same dream since beginning of the summer. And looked at clock it still showed "02:41 AM" "Damn just 2 hours" Harry muttered slowly not wanting to wake his relatives. His arse was bit sore from the fall, he got up and massaging his buttocks and feeling bit thirsty went for kitchen downstairs slowly not making a single sound. All he could hear was big snores from his aunt and uncle's bedroom. A thought flashed his mind, would aunt ever get sleep with sound like that?, he shrugged and emptied a glass of water, still in kitchen he could hear voices out side house near to kitchen window one guy saying "… stop making sounds… some might hear you… " and response and from other guy "…Okie dokie" "Tank … can you confirm the house number…" Harry, assumed they upto some thing and began to lean on kitchen window to hear them clearly.

"What … Tank put Morpheus on line…"

"Morpheus From what we know there is no one named potter in this neighborhood…" Harry's heart started beating rapidly as if he could hear his own heart with bulging eyes thinking "Death eaters" he whispered ," how could they know…" he began to sweat with his head boiling like cooker from thinking. He leaned a bit more, understanding they don't where he was? He might want to recognize the persons voice. He heard the voice in mobile "Cypher, are you sure about this… ok Let Neo take care of this. He will contact back when he needs help, get you ass back to Phone booth down the road" and there was a click and call might be off " come on Apoc, we already had 8 hours in this shit lets move" "ok lets go" Apoc answered and voices seemed distant.

Harry pocketed his wand which he took out by reflex when he heard voices, and walked back to his room Clock showed "03:08 AM" and began to think.

What on earth is going on here? Who were they and they were having mobiles… death eaters do not have mobiles? Do they when did voldermort started believing in muggle shit? Morpheus… Cypher… Apoc… Neo … and yea Tank" what weird names are these. And he drifted back to sleep. Dreaming about MI6 James bond movie which he watched from kitchen while doing chores… what was the movie…. Yea… Golden Eye. As if he James Bond rescuing world and romancing beautiful women. And dream shifted to Isabella Scorupco … hmmm sexy and hugging her on the bed and crushing her and his hands having a freedom to roam all over, when she turned to Harry's Side and Harry could not stop staring at her beautiful body taking initiative in kissing her great assets and rolled over her and fell down from the bed, only to recognize that he was romancing with pillow in a brightly lit room. Harry looked at clock "07:38 AM" smiled at romantic dream and got up looking the sun which lit his bedroom. He got up suddenly and shook his head, what was he thinking !. and got out of the bedroom.

Forgetting about the dream about voldermort began to fresh up.


	2. New Acquaintance

New Acquaintance

Harry started walking downstairs to have catch-up on news from the newspaper before his relatives start looking for it. As Harry was on last step, he got sounds from kitchen, indicating his aunt was already up, dropped the idea of sneaking up the news and went directly for kitchen.

"Ah, you are here!..."

"Anything I can do, Aunt Petunia" Harry said waiting for response, looking at her bony face and cold eyes. She spoke nothing for a moment and said, "Dudley got a match today at Sports center, until we finish breakfast and go out… stay out of the way" and she thought for a moment "eat your break fast and finish cleaning and stay in your room. UNDERSTAND"

Harry nodded mechanically.

He turned his heel to go to the garden and then again he heard her shouting, "And no stealing from fridge and no TV OKAY and we will be coming in the night around 8"

Harry understood there is lunch and luckily dinner as well and walked to garden at back door.

As he finished gardening yesterday there was nothing much to do except lie till on lawn, watching birds flying and hearing automobile engines roaring at a distance and then it struck to his mind about the conversation he overheard last night.

Harry started thinking "was it the wards which worked, as they could not identify the house? Was it really Death eaters? It can't be. As Voldermort is not back yet! Or he is? What is happening?"

He heard Vernon Car engine sound clearly, "hmm they are out" he muttered and walked casually to living room sitting on couch for a moment and then grabbed the sandwiches meant for him and ran to his room, thinking there is lot of time to do cleaning, had a bite and taken out parchment and quill and started writing

_Snuffles,_

_How are you? I know it's been a week I wrote, but there is nothing worth happening to write about._

_I am doing fine. By the way, my relatives are out, Big D having boxing match. Well, there is one thing, last night I had a bad dream, it was as if me and Voldermort were fighting in a grave yard, of course, I know that I told about the same dream time I wrote. But, this time something else happened…_

_As usual after the dream I could not get sleep and went to kitchen to have glass of water, as I was drinking, I heard voices outside the kitchen window some guys named Cypher and Apoc talking to a mobile in the middle of night, somewhere around 2 or 3 am, I don't remember, to guy named Morpheus that they could not find the house where I was living and Some guy named Neo will come looking for me._

_What I don't understand is that, they seem like muggle… I am about the language they use could be American and also the use of mobiles which is why I am not inclined towards Death Eaters or less Voldemort and they are having these weird names, Don't laugh, I am serious. I am pretty sure now that they are muggles. But, what's their interest in me?_

_Let me know if you are hear anything about these names. I will contact Hermoine and Ron as well._

_Got cleaning work to do, _

_Luv,_

_Harry_

Harry reread the letter and folded it addressing as snuffles.

Harry heard chirping sound from Hedwig, He looked at her," not so soon you got deliver one to Borrow as well" and saw that Ron' owl Pig is almost near the window holding a letter and a parcel.

Pig dropped both the items on the bed and flew to Hedwig's cage. Harry dropped a few owl treats in the cage and opened the letter first; he guessed the parcel was cake from Mrs. Weasley.

_Harry,_

_Mate, Hermione is here, came 2 days ago. By the way Dad will be coming to pick you and you will be staying rest of summer here. Mom sent the Cake. I have got a surprise for you._

_-Ron_

The Letter continued…

_Harry,_

_How are you? Came here on Friday, Mr. Weasley will be coming on Wednesday at noon. Keep everything packed. How are you sleeping? Are your relatives feeding you fine? See you at Borrow._

_Love,_

_Hermione._

Harry folder the letter and didn't know where to keep it, shook his head and stuffed it in his jeans pocket. He made a mental note to buy a back pack and placed cake on the bed and took out another parchment, had another bite of Sandwich and started writing. Harry also added another note to Sirius letter mentions that he will be at Borrow by Wednesday

_Ron and Hermione,_

_I am glad I will be with you guys by Wednesday, Looking forward to you. What's the surprise about? Anyway, I got something to tell you too. No Hermione, it's not about the dream I told you about, its something else. I honestly don't know what to make out. We will discuss this when we catch-up._

_Love,_

_Harry_

Handed the letter to Pig and Sirius letter to Hedwig, He looked at her and said, "After delivering to Sirius, go to Borrow I will meet you there."

After an hour of cleaning his room and emptying the trash, Harry landed in Kitchen and started cleaning. Piece of Cake, he finished within 15 min. Harry thought "Wow, that was fast, what the hell am I supposed to do now?" He looked at the Grandfather clock," it's just 9:20, Dursley's will be come by 8ish in night". Harry began think what he might do all the day along and made a plan for the day. First walk to park and return buy a bag pack with the money he converted at Gringotts, and then check out TV and an hour and start with Summer study material, not Hogwarts books it's about basic Programming in computers and Internet, which he thought was fun, he got it from the scrap books Dudley Stuffed away along with his toys in his Toy room, which is now Harry's bedroom.

As Planned he left the house after a hot bath and change of clothes, walked to the park where Dudley and gang used to bully little children, since it was Dudley's match today, it is empty. Harry walked straight to the Shopping center next to the park and began browsing through various items which might come in handy.

After last year's experience with Dementors, Escape of Sirius and Peter and secret of Professor Lupin Harry was determined to have something in handy Just in case something might happen. As Harry was checking out the items He thought, what else is normal in my life, I bet 100 galleons that something will happen and I will be in middle of it. A Bag might be useful which could fit his cloak and other stuff like matches or some utensils just in case he is running away or give it to Sirius if he needs them and bought a 6 inch width GPS with solar power backup, he was wondering why he bought it, went straight to sales person, a beautiful girl taller than himself. Harry went near her asked "Excuse me miss…" she turned to see a handsome boy looking at her breasts. Then girl realized must be first time, " hey kid, whats up?"

"Is this a GPS?"

"Yes, my dear" she was teasing him a little by bending in front of Harry.

Harry felt he was on fire. He could not talk, he opened the mouth to say something but words got lost in the air.

He was speechless looking at pair of assets in front of him.

As it was almost afternoon it was almost empty.

She grabbed Harry's cheeks with be palms and looked in his green eyes and told him,

"What do you want dear?"

"I… i… I would like … to…. "

"Tell me dear I will help you out"

"I would like to know what this GPS means why it is used?"

She looked around, there is no one is in the vicinity, "You give a kiss I will tell you all about GPS"

"Wha! … t"

She turned her head innocently, and gave Harry a cute look.

It Seemed like He was running on high fever. "Just One"

" Yes Just one"

Harry gave a quick peck on the her cheek

" Now tell me"

"It seems like a I was kissed by 1st grader, Come on Harry you can do better than that"

"You know my name!" Harry was shocked.

"I live in the neighborhood, I saw you stood against your bully cousin, I like you, I also know that you don't go that criminal boys school, because they won't allow you to go home every summer, one of my girls' ex-boy friend is there."

"Oh!"

"So Gemme a good kiss"

"But I have never kissed a girl before and what if someone comes?"

"Its lunch time and no one will be around for another 20 min and I will teach you.. dear"

She grabbed Harry's neck and slowly kissed his lips and then began open them with her tongue. Harry understood what she was trying to do and did the same. For the next few min they were smooching, until there was not air between to breathe.

Both of them panting, "I am Joan" she said and took the GPS out of his hand "this Global positioning system will let you know where you are on earth. Since you know you are in Surrey, the screen here is zoomed to you city and if you want to go somewhere just mention the address it will show directions from you present standing position"

Harry tried to analyse the data she gave, but all that was blur.

"I am sorry, what did you say?"

She just smiled and took Harry's hand placed on the left breast.

Harry felt he was hit by curse or electricity

On the Harry's other hand she kept manual, "read this"

And she bent and kissed him again, "now Go"

Mechanically Harry left the store with Bag, GPS, a Military Knife, Torch Light which is again solar powered, He did'nt know what else to get, paid money and start running back to 4, Privet Drive.

Rushed to his room and began sweating, after a few minutes Harry calmed down a bit.

And then is saw that manual is having a telephone number next to Joan in handwriting.

Harry was dumb stuck what he must do? Finally coming out of senses, making decision, went to living room and picked up receiver and dial the number in manual

"Hello Joan here who is it?"

He did speak anything for a moment

"Hello …"

"He… Hello…" Harry responded.

"Harry? I thought you would never call. So do you want to know more about GPS?"

"Yes", he didn't know what else to say, too excited about the new adventure he had

"Shall I come over, I know your place, I mean only if your relatives are out or we can take out any time later I can wait…"

"No they are out, will be coming around 8"

"That's great! I will be there in 5 min I handed over my shift to a friend"

The 5 minute wait seemed like a hour, Harry browsed to channels but kept changing them, and always looking at clock for every few seconds. His mind was suggesting lot of options, Do not open the door, do not get involved with someone you don't know, someone might hurt her or some might hurt you being with her. What is she was sent by the guys whose conversation he overheard. But similarly like the channels in TV his thoughts were roaming for each and every thought, what is they like each other and end up marrying, hmmm harry cross the idea out, he was bloody 14 and not even graduated.

Suddenly the Door bell rang, he was terrified what might happen next, but still pulled up guts and opened the door, trying hard not to see at her breasts except she had no breasts it was plain, in Black suite, when Harry looked up he saw a man with sunshades, smiling at him and another girl, quite stunning, also with shades, looking outwards as if to check perimeter, and behind them was Joan with big smile waving her hand," Hi Harry, I met them on the way to your home, said they were looking for you"

Harry was quite speechless; he was ready to bet 1000 galleons that this guy was Neo.

"Hello Harry! I am .." Neo did not finish his sentence

"Neo?" it was Neo's turn to be speechless, just simply nodded.

"How do you…"

Harry held up his hand "Am I in Trouble?"  
"Sort off, let's go inside" it was other girl who spoke "Trinity" giving her hand to Harry.

"Harry Potter"


	3. Introductions

Introductions

Harry was still in a state of shock when 3 strangers started moving towards living room. By the time he realized, they were already waiting for him to close the door and start talking as if they all were old school time buddies. He also realized even Joan was a new Acquaintance, but still there is something about her which makes him feel he knows her from long time, just an hour senior than Neo and Trinity. Was it a mistake inviting Joan, of course she was sexy and was friendly towards him, Hell; she was first girl who he was attracted to, what the hell, harry thought, let's see what's waiting for me.

Harry thought for a moment and started to speak and Joan leaned towards him and whispered, "Do you think bringing them here is bad idea?" Harry caught her eye and shrugged "she whispered again, "I can come back later" Harry didn't want the only girl he was attracted to go away and he knew they are not wizards… so how bad can it be?, and gave a disappointing look at the new strangers and looked back a Joan and shook his head and whispered, "You can hang around if you want to!".

There was wide smile on Joan face lightening her up.

Harry spoke slowly to strangers "Look, I think it's really a bad timing, my relatives might come anytime. And what trouble am I in?"

Even before Neo spoke, Trinity got up from couch "Even I think it's bad timing" looking at Neo

"Why don't we come back in 5 or 6 years and explain things to the kid"

Harry narrowed his eyes but calmed down next second, he didn't want to get in trouble with ministry by accidental magic, but he thought _'KID! After all I have been through, yeah come on darling give me your best shot, ha 5 or 6 years, what have you guys planned for me?... every except me seems planning something which involves me'_

Neo shook his head removing the Ray-Ban glasses and pocketing them in his jacket's breast pocket "Anything might happen, the sooner the better", by looking at Neo, Harry thought

'_I have a bad feeling about this, either something is terribly wrong or its very good prank'_ reaching for his wand in his back pocket,

'_just in case something might happen, I must be ready'_

But Harry did not move a muscle, just waiting for something to happen.

Nothing.

Still waiting….

Still nothing…

Neo spoke after looking at Joan to Harry, "If she is your girl friend she can wait in your room… you can tell her if you want"

Taking a break for second neo spoke again," Look, we ourselves are in certain dilemma and don't want to confirm anything yet" Harry sensed a little concern here.

Harry was in a dilemma '_is she my girl friend… I hardly know her… bit still she was willing to become my friend… I think I like her… better clear things with these fellows… what if she thinks I am freak… she didn't say so when she met in the store… even after looking at his rags… and then Harry looked at Joan's beautiful eyes and decided 'I want to be her friend… if she is willing to accept my story… and as per some bullshit wizarding law I can't tell any of them I am wizard unless they figure out'_

Looking questioningly at Harry, Harry nodded slowly looking at Joan, "Wait in my room" and bent towards her to kiss, whispered

"Go upstairs and 2nd door to your left"

As she was leaving the living room Harry announced looking at Neo, " I will come in a …" Neo responded "hour"

Trinity removed something from her back pocket, turns out it is mobile phone, Harry remember seeing one on idiot box but that was very big and had big antenna… this was very small. Trinity pressed a button and spoke in phone," Tank, we are in, check the perimeter", she waited and nodded after listening "All Clear".

As Trinity was closing the door, Harry saw swell on the Trinity's lower back, before he stared imagining, Trinity pulled out a gun, Harry didn't know what to imagine, looking at harry being tense she spoke out

"Chill out kid, it is for safety…"

'_Yours or Mine'_ Harry thought himself.

"Can I call you Harry?" Neo waited for Harry's response. Once he nodded.

"Harry, you have nothing to fear from me or Trinity." Harry's eye fell on another gun as Neo removed it from the Gun hostler strapped to his shoulder and placed on table in living room, as Trinity did the same. Harry felt himself loosening the grip on wand.

"I will try to be as simple as so you big picture..ok!"

"Go On"

"But before I start, how did you know my name?"

"Oh that, I overheard one of your guys talking over kitchen window last night"

"Cypher", muttered Trinity.

"Yes"

"Let me ask you a simple question, what year is it?" Neo asked

'What sort of dumb question is that' Harry thought and about to answer

Neo cut in "Or let me rephrase the Question, what year do you think it is?"

"What do you mean? I don't think it is 1994, I know it is 1994!"

Trinity started smiling and got up and grabbed a coke tin fridge.

'Why is she smiling like that?' Neo popped another question

"How do you know it is 1994, Harry?"

"What sort of questions are these?" Harry started getting irritated

"Please Harry; I know you are irritated you will know importance later"

Harry sighed and shrugged

Neo repeated the question, "How do you know it is 1994?"

"I don't know, ever since I grew up dates are changing constantly as months and as years, there was never a confusion, as it was there on calendar, on TV, newspaper everywhere, How can you expect me to believe it is wrong"

"And where did that idea of conclusion come from?"

"My brain"

"Harry, did you know that human brain consists of millions and billions of neurons which are all over our body interconnected sending signals at speed of light"

"I know that, I saw a program on human body last summer on TV"

"Hmm you know the basics, and then you also know that it is same way a computer works"

Harry had a confused look, "Computer!"

"Not just a computer, it is network of computers, sending data and receiving data based on request to different computers all over the world"

"You are talking about Internet"

"Not Just Internet, Do you know what AI means?"

"You mean Artificial intelligence! But that is not yet created"

"But you know the concept, right?"

"Yes, Computer thinking on its own making decisions without human involvement and after AI is born there is war between humans and machines. In which we lost most of the population"

"Wow! kid", Trinity looking surprised, turned to Neo and spoke again, "He Knows!"

Now Harry is having a confused look.

And Neo gave a questioning look at Harry.

"We came for Help Harry, Not your enemies, and we might be able help you in the war."

"War!", Harry almost shouted.

"What are you talking about! There is no war going on here. "

"Not me Harry, You spoke about the War, not me!"

"What!... aah you mean War between Man and Machine.. " Harry ran his fingers on the scalp of his head, he didn't know how to answer and ran to stairs saying, "I will be back in a min"

Harry rushed to his room and opened his bedroom door only to find that Joan is reading his DADA book, the scene caught harry by surprise as Joan was reading Books, his school Books and lot of questions popped up in his mind 'what should he explain to her, will she believe him or think he is a freak'

"HARRY! You are wizard!' Joan announced

'_She does not seem upset, only surprised, how do she know unless…'_ Harry thought "Are you a witch?"

Joan spoke slowly, "Harry, I have got some explanation to do!"

"HOLD ON" Harry needed a minute to come out of virtual world, to be clear if he is handling wizard world now.

"Go on"

Looking at Harry as if he is waiting for response, Joan answered is unspoken question, "I am Joan Perrie and I am a witch, I was raised in Orphanage in Gandelu, a small town in the outskirts of Paris and just graduated from Beauxtons Academy, I came here to search for my family. I will tell you everything… We will talk when you come back"

Harry was trying to process the information.

"We will talk!" Harry confirmed.

"We will talk." , Joan agreed and said, "I will wait here, you don't mind going through your books?"

"Since you are already a witch, I am ok with it, but still we need to talk!"

Joan just nodded.

Harry grabbed a small rectangular box from Dudley's old toy garbage and ran out of the room.

Reaching the last step of the stairs, harry threw the box to Neo.

"That's where I learnt"

Neo opened the open, which looked movie CD's , He looked confused and looked at Trinity to Harry and then from Harry to Trinity.

"Those are my favorite movies, science fictions, I am allowed to watch twice a month, of course I had to flatter my aunt my doing all the home chores that day including gardening and when Dudley, my cousin, and my uncle were not around"

Neo found Terminator-2, Time cop, Back to Future.

"The war I told you was from Terminator movie"

"Harry… Please sit down!"

Harry sat next to Trinity on the couch looking at Neo to begin. Neo Sat on other side of Harry looking into his emerald eyes "What I am about to tell you truth, it is not a joke or story of science fiction movie or novel!"

"Do you remember me asking about the year?"

Harry nodded.

"As far as I know it is year three five seven three."

Harry gave him a confused look _'What is he talking about! 3573 AD, this guy is nuts, I need to talk to Hermione, it does not seem funny at all.'_

Neo did not notice, but looking blankly at the switched off TV and continued, "I know it sounds crazy Harry, Just remember the Year I told you, you might be able figure out by your self and then I will tell you everything you need. Let me ask you a simple question. Have seen or observed anything with not normal for Human beings, anything which seems odd where there is no logical explanation. And no one would believe if you said so"

"Anything at all" Trinity repeated.

Harry was transfixed at that moment when queries started bombarding Harry's brain _'Was he referring to Magic?, But he did'nt mention the M-word, as Uncle Vernon would have said, What should I tell him? Should I ask Joan, after all she is witch, a graduated one? Were these muggles trying to go war with wizarding world? If they were, Were they enquiring about the existence of magic. This is beyond me. Should I notify the ministry or Dumbledore'._

"No, I am sorry, everything is normal"

'_After all there is truth in it, normal in wizarding world and normal in muggle world not identifying magic'_

"Yea, everything is fine" Harry declared.

"Ok, but let me continue, this might be important, I will try to be as simple as I can, In the year Twenty fifty six, AI was developed and it replaced complete military, air-force and navy intel together in a matter of 3 years, People are happy as they need not fight anymore, machines would do the job for them, But the mistake was machines think on their own and attacked humans instead, but then main computer realized that, they would be extinct without humans."

For Trinity, Harry's face expressions seemed very difficult to understand, but kept observing him.

Neo didn't stop, "Because Humans have lot of energy" Looking at Harry "Do you know what mitochondria is?"

Harry didn't respond just shook his head.

"Do you know what cells are?"

"What cells are you talking about? Batteries?"

"No Harry, Human body is mixture of flesh, bones, blood, and other parts!" ,said Trinity

"I know that" Harry answered, remembering he junior school days with his cousin.

Trinity said " Then do you know what makes flesh, bones, hair, skin, anything in our body?"

Harry answered doubtfully, "cells!"

Neo took back control, "Yes Harry! Cells a single square inch of skin has millions and millions of cells which are inter connected and works depending on their purpose, How do they know their purpose? Who tell them?"

Harry answered quickly "Brain"

"Yes because it works as a main computer to all the cells of the body"

Harry held up his hand, "wait a minute; brain is part of body, so it is also made of cells"

"Yes Harry, that's true, but imagine, processing data of trillions of data coming from each cell in the body, work has to be shared, so its net work of cells getting organized in daily work. But like computer needing a power cable, cells also need power to work"

Trinity laughed out "I don't find any cable coming out of your butt"

Harry laughed out, the humor relieved him of his tension.

Neo ignored it and continued, "Harry forget about the cells, when you play and tired what happens?"

"I would be hungry"

"Yes, energy is generated from food, means vitamins and minerals necessary for body, When you eat food, it is converted to energy, right?"

Harry nodded honestly.

"This energy is sent every cell which is stored in a container in cell which works as battery called Mitocondria. So our body is Power house having trillions and trillions of batteries"

Harry astonished at the theory.

"Now, Let's get back to war, When the Attack happened very few humans were alive, the Machines caught them and digged in deep to identify source, they realized that, they can't make mitochondria by themselves, and being most intelligent creature, machines have selected us and began the process of manufacturing humans…"

"Hold a minute, How can they manufacture? We are born"

"No more harry, its called cloning, with a few remaining humans, machines knew all they needed for cloning and cloning us ever since, At the beginning the clones were dumb and they soon died out. Machines had no option but to put some intelligence to the clones and in order to make them survive"

"But being intelligent they cannot be contained, there must be some activity to blind the human in seeing the real world…"

"Now wait a minute, what do you mean by contained? Can elaborate on later part?"

"You remember I told you about cloning, Well after cloning process is over, humans were not let out, they still be in a glass container with all fluids coming in and going out,"

"You mean like ICU unit in hospital where fluids are given?"

"Something like that but only more complicated, as incoming fluids is controls by computer, all cells in the body are connected to computer, so when it tells you, its raining, it will make you believe that you are really in rain.."

"How can that be possible ?"

"Like I said, hmmm, let me give you a demo, " Trinity got up and gave him a chocolate.

"Eat it"

Harry opened the wrapper and chewed a bit and swallowed.

"Now tell me how is it?"

"It's good, its sweet and juicy"

"Now, how do you know that its good,sweet and juicy?"

'_What is he deriving at?'_

"My brain told me?" Harry said dumbly

"Instead, if your brain, tells you it's salty?"

"hmmm, it should be salty"

"But why would it tell me?"

"because your sensor cells on tongue give it wrong information"

"so, brain tell us what I see, but its not there actually"

"Correct! In the same way brain tell you, you are sitting in your living room, but, you will be somewhere else, but since your brain told you, you are sitting in your living room and a kitchen is there and stairs are that side and it is painted in pinkish color"

"Not just you Harry, everything you see or have seen is not real. It is entirely different."

"Let's say, everyone is blind, there is no point in giving fake experiences like these"

"Harry, as I told, Machines need working human who will have full energy and its is fully functional only when human brain works normally, with incoming fluids to the body wrong data is given to brain from every cell, and you will see what your brain tell you to see."

"Then how come I am born. I am born naturally right?"

"You are not. Harry, nobody is, they just take x and y chromosomes of your parents and make you and give you fluids, Of course, you are still born to them but different way"

Trinity looked at the time on her watch and spoke, "Neo, its time"

Neo nodded and spoke again, "We can't stay, Harry, remember the Year I told you about and in case we are not there to help you, remember everything is a lie"  
Neo got up and retrieved the gun and pocketed it and caught the spoon, Trinity threw it from the kitchen table.

"Look at this Harry", Neo pointed at the spoon in his left hand

Neo was focusing his eyes on spoon, and Harry also looked intently at the spoon

The Steel spoon in Neo's left hand bent a little, it its stop there, but turned in a 360 degree angle.

Harry's eyes were widened with shock "What the…"

Then Harry realized what Neo is saying.

"Wait a minute, you mean bending spoon was a lie"

Spoon was back to normal shape.

Trinity responded "You are awesome kid, but no, that's not the answer"

Neo signed and spoke up, "The Truth, Harry, is there is no Spoon"

Harry was dumb found.

Neo looked at Trinity, "How many minutes do we have?"

"4 minutes and 52 seconds"

"Harry one more, Not a question, but a very small story to make you realize the truth"

Harry nodded hesitantly; he didn't know he could take any more twist.

"There used to be a Professor with all degrees he accumulated, he had a very young son, One day his son asked Professor if he could answer his question, he was quiet happy and asked him what he wanted. The boy asked him, "Father, imagine you are stuck in a thick forest and can not move forward and suddenly there was enormous forest fire coming behind you and you are empty handed. How do you get out of the fire?". Professor thought for a minute and said," I will lighten up remaining forest so there can't be anything to burn if forest fire reaches me". His young son smiled and replied, "Yes father, it could be possible, if you have matches or dry leaves to start fire soon. But, you are empty handed, remember"

Professor thought for a minute, "There is no way out, I suppose"

His young son responded, "Father, there would be a way out if you stop imagining, you will not be in forest at all"

Harry did not speak for a minute. He was trying to analyze what these new strangers said.

Trinity pocketed the gun in the mean time and came back and kept a hand on Harry's shoulder affectionately and spoke, "I know you will figure it out. In case you are in danger, remember what Neo said"

"Everything is a lie", Both Trinity and Harry chorused.

Trinity got up and both Neo and Trinity headed for the door. Trinity took out the mobile and walked out.

Neo turned back, "Remember the story, Stop imagining… in case you feel you are in danger do not listen to your brain because that's what makes you blind in seeing the truth."

With that Neo left dumb struck Harry with lot of things.

Harry took a minute to see that he was alone in the living room.

Then Harry remembered '_Joan'_

'_What should I tell her?'_

'_May be I should wait; until I see Neo again' _

A/N: I have taken longer time than I expected to complete this chapter. My job gave me no scope for writing.

All reviews are Welcome.


	4. Joan's story

Joan's story

After closing the door to Neo and Trinity, Harry kept on thinking what happened in last one hour, the discussion with them had been a weirdest in his whole life. Harry did feel weird when Hagrid told him about being a wizard, and about the wizarding world, not to forget chamber of secrets episode or fighting dementors or at least traveling back in time to save Sirius. But, the revelations from Neo seem to rock the foundations of both muggle and wizarding world, saying that both don't exist is bit out of box. It is really possible, harry could not get to believe him that, his brain is simply not accepting that possibility. Neo did show him spoon trick, but with a wand he could to that, Harry started convincing himself, may be Neo and Trinity were wizards, spreading rumors.

Now Harry is almost convinced may what Neo did was wand-less magic, hmmm that could be possible. That fits description what he did. Harry made a mental note to discuss with his friends; he will be there at Burrow in 2 days anyway.

Then it hit him '_Joan_'

"Ah Crap" he ran back to his room.

When Harry opened the door, Joan was sitting on his bed studying '_Hogwarts: A History'_, Harry observed that Joan was still wearing the same Jeans and same Green colored super market t-shirt_._ Joan looked up from the book and kept aside

"It's a fascinating book, At Beauxtons, We have one similar to it but not as fascinating as this one. I never expected to find so many thrilling tales regarding Hogwarts."

Harry smiled and nodded," My friend, Hermione, She would agree to that" and gave break for a second and continued, "So, You are witch!"

That was not a question.

"What is Beauxtons? By the way" Harry never heard that before, "Is it like a Magical school? I have never heard that name before."

Joan just nodded her head dumbly and shrugged.

"If you are witch why are doing job at a muggle super market. As you already have graduated, you could get a job in wizarding world easily."

"Harry, I will be as honest I can be. The moment I saw you at the store I felt there was some kind of pull towards you, I followed my instinct. I may not have boy friend experiences before, I don't even know this kind of feeling, I never had these feeling before. I felt like I could trust you with my life. You know what I mean… do you?... I felt like I should do anything if you ask me. As if I am dying to get you attention. I never had this kind of pull or attraction towards anyone. I already feel like we are going to best of friends."

"Sure, I am also kind of attracted to you. I mean if you call the feeling that, I like being with you. Though I hardly know you for 3 hours and I want to be as honest I can be with you, is called attraction or liking or infatuation."

"Really!"

"What do you think I would in invite nobody without some sense of attraction towards you, that to when my relatives are gone? Ha.. But you still did not answer to my question"

Joan sat down on the corner of the bed and sighed deeply, "I am sorry Harry, and I got side tracked. I am in England only since only a week. I graduated from Beauxtons Acadamy of Magic, it is located in outskirts of Paris in France. And I am only sixteen, I can't have job until I am seventeen here. Besides I am still underage according to British wizarding law. So, I have to work in muggle world, a friend at my school has a sort of relative in this area, which helped me in getting that job."

"Wizarding relatives!" Harry was surprised.

"I thought there are no wizards in this locality. I mean sure I would know them at least" and he paused "I think"

"No Harry! She is neither wizard nor witch!" Joan answered.

"You mean like a Werewolf?"

"No! She is squib!"

"Squib!" Harry was unable to register that word, "what does that mean?"

"A Squib is one who is born to wizard/witch without magical ability"

"Oh! Does that happen?"

"It's sort of opposite to muggle-borns wizards or witches"

"Oh! But, weren't you supposed to graduate at seventeen or eighteen"

"Beauxtons Academy accepts students from 10 years of age instead or 11 years and magical education is completed after 6 years unlike your 7 year education, of course, as I am legally adult in France my trace is removed on my wand."

Harry did not stop questioning there, "Where is your wand?"

Joan lifted her sleeve, Harry could see her wand in the wand hostler attached to her fore right arm, and Joan pressed the wand a little with her middle finger and wand easily passed to her palm.

Harry made a mental note to buy one of those on his next visit to Diagon alley.

"Okay!" Harry nodded slowly. "Still, I didn't understand why you need to migrate here all over from France. And without doing magic for a year, there seems be be lot of risk. If you are risking so much, I believe you are here for something worthwhile."

Joan just nodded, "I am orphan, I came here to find my parents or any other relatives. Since it would be only a year with out magic. I believe I can get on or may be save a few galleons for my search."

"So you are here in search of your family. Where are you staying then?" Harry was eager to know.

Joan pointed her wand to window, Harry saw, it was Mrs. Figgs home, the old woman with lot of cats, Harry used to stay there when Dursleys were off to a long vacation.

"You stay at Mrs. Figgs!" Harry is astonished, when Joan nodded honestly, "How come I have never seen you? And why didn't Mrs. Figgs say she belonged to Wizarding world!" and Harry felt he was deviating Joan

"Sorry, Continue!"

Joan sat on bed and patted on bed next to her, indicating Harry to sit beside her, Harry obediently settled next to Joan.

"For Now, I don't know who my family is. I could only guess they are magical folk. I know, I can't depend on Mrs. Figgs, so I got job as soon as I came here. Of course, she was happy that she would have some company. All the time she would sit and talk about you. Of course, she didn't mention that you are wizard, only about your nasty relatives' behavior towards you and how gentle you were. She also told me how your relatives lied about you and your school. When I joined the job, one of the girls mentioned about the school you relatives rumored about you."

"All my life I have been in Orphanage, at my 10th birthday I got letter from Beauxtons. School was cool and I have very few friends at school, and one of them is coming to Hogwarts this year"

"What will she do here?" Harry was anxious.

"I don't know Harry; she told me it would be surprise."

"What's her name?" Harry could not wait.

"Fleur Delacour." Harry is trying to memorize the new name.

"So you will be coming to Hogwarts to meet her?"

"Mrs. Figgs said she would talk to Headmaster about it and let me know"

Harry nodded and asked, "How are you planning to search your family?"

"My Warden at Orphanage gave me a letter, it was from my mother to me, to be given when I was 5. I always have it with me" She inserted her hand into back pocket and revealed a parchment "When I was school I put a preservation charm on it"

When Harry saw Joan's cheeks were wet, Now Harry was feeling guilt, as he was feeling responsible for reminding her past.

He didn't know what to say, In order to console her, Harry put his hand on the back and patted her a bit.

Joan now clearly crying; hugged Harry tightly. With weight falling on him suddenly; Harry fell back on bed. Now Joan is crying on Harry's chest still holding him. After what seemed like a few minutes, Joan's crying reduced gradually; Harry was able sense that pair of soft breasts touching him.

In that instant, Harry forgot about that guilt.

Joan slowly lifted her head, but did not get up from Harry's chest and spoke, "For the first time in my life, I feel certain burden reduced. The moment I saw you harry, I knew I could trust you. Sorry if I flirted with you."

Harry just smiled sheepily, "I am glad to help"

Joan shoved her mother's letter to Harry's free hand and bent her head again in sleeping position her hand still over Harry.

Harry opened the parchment, letter was in English.

_Dear Joan,_

_Happy Birthday darling, I hope you are five now. Remember that you are not an orphan. You have a family will love you. But when you were born, those are terrible times. There is war going and your safety is utmost importance to me. Do not think that your father left me. He did not even know you were born. He came all the way from London in order to spy and retrieve vital information regarding You-know-who. This letter was meant for you only in the case when I could not come and take you. In case I could not come, I hope you can find you father. I know he will take good care of you._

_Love,_

_Emmanuelle Perrie_

Harry shoved the letter back to Joan' back pocket, the touch of Harry's hand on her butt the wide smile came across Joan beautiful face with wet eyes.

"So how are you planning to find your family?" Harry rubbing his hand on Joan's back.

"I never had any memory of my folks. All I had were the nightmares of being caught in fire"

Joan sat up on the bed and wiped her tears with sweater she was wearing and unzipped it and removed it, Harry observed that Joan's having a serious face and also could not keep his eye from the big breasts swinging in front of him as Joan threw her sweater on the chair. Harry could see the bra lines on the skimpy t-shirt and breasts popping out of the bra lines.

"You like them don't you?" Harry was stunned and sweating as if he was caught masturbating.

"I…. I…" Harry sat on bed and dropped his eyes on to the floor.

Joan hugged Harry "Calm down Harry! I was only teasing you, I already told you I was attracted to you"

Feeling warmth of Joan's body and strawberry smelling hair harry felt he was no more rigid and patted on Joan back as she did to his back.

Joan drew back with wide smile on face again and had kind of determination in the face.

Harry also made a grim face ready for listening to the plan of action.

"First I have to get entry to wizarding world."

"What do you mean?" Harry was bit confused.

Joan frowned and after staring for a second shook her head again,"Sorry, my mistake. You will have subject in your final year regarding Wizarding law, in which you will have all the customs and regularities in Wizarding Law. Of course the French Wizarding Law varies a bit from British ones. Tell me Harry, Have you ever travelled abroad?"

Harry shook his head vigorously.

"When a person travels from one country to another country, they have to take visiting country's permission, its called visa. If you don't have police will Track you and send you back to your country. As ours is a world within a world I already got visa for England. In order to enter wizarding world or perform magic we need have approval from British ministry of magic. Since it's a matter of security I have to contact Department of Magical Law Enforcement first."

"Oh. How is French Law different from different from British Law?"

"British Wizarding laws are old, no they are ancient. Here contact with muggles is also crime unless they have muggle-born child. In France we believe the muggles have improved a lot in the terms if technology and science. With the most recent discoveries and inventions being in the last 100 years, so we stay with them. But it is disguise of course, No one knows, that whole wizarding secrecy thing is also there. But the intention there is not terrify muggles. Imagine how would muggle feel if you can do magic. It's matter of psychological security. French Keep track of latest muggle technologies. That's how I know about GPS"

"Oh!"

"And why do you need that any way. I never expected a wizard buying that stuff."

"I read in a science edition of news paper last week. And it's the functionality that caught my eye, I have something similar" Harry got up and opened his trunk and got back to Joan with a parchment and dropped it on her lap.

"Open it"

Joan unfolded the Parchment and read aloud the title "Messer's Moony Prongs Padfoot and Wormtail"

Joan looked questioningly at Harry.

"I swear I am up to no good" and tabbed on the Parchment and at that instant there were lot of dots on the parchment.

"It's a map of my school; the dots there are the position of the people in the castle."

"And you want to use the GPS to check out all around the world!" Joan is astonished. "That's a bloody brilliant idea"

"I know, I need to check out with my friends first, I want to enhance this map"

"Why don't you modify the GPS itself? It's easy that way!"

"But, in Wizarding world electronics will not work!" Harry sighed deeply.

"A small correction, In British wizarding world it will not work!"

"What do you mean it will work in France?" with that Joan smiled widely.

"When I said British wizarding folks are orthodox I meant it. But we have our own enhanced versions, instead of button we have incantations, But like the rest of world concentration is only on weaponry not on entertainment so GPS is strictly restricted, Permission only a few members of Auror tracking department not to magical population. But don't you think it is illegal to be messing with muggle electronics."

"But…."

"It's ok! Harry I am just teasing you" Joan placing her arm on Harry's shoulder.

"I know the Law Harry; don't worry, as long as you are using it for personal purposes you will be within the Law, so how are you going to modify this?"

"That's the part I haven't yet thought about. Enough about me and my GPS, tell me what your next step is?"

"After getting permission from ministry I have start research regarding first war on You-know-who, so that I can list down all the possible candidates who are against him and ask them, every one of them about my mother. I am sure I can get some information."

Harry thought for a while,"what if you get a wrong list of candidates instead of right ones?"

"What do you mean? Records are wrong, that's not funny!"

"I don't know Joan; at least in my god father's case it was wrong"

Joan pressed Harry's hand, "What happened?"

"He was wrongly convicted, everyone thought he was Voldermort's right hand man and betrayed my parents, but it was my parents other friend who betrayed them."

"Who is Voldermort?" Now Harry was stunned.

"Don't you know?"

"I would not be asking if I know would I? You must have forgotten I am from France sweetheart!"

"Do you know who is you-know-who?"

Joan obediently shook her head.

"Lord Voldermort is You-Know-Who."

"But why everyone is saying you-know-who instead of Voldermort"

"People in this wizarding world fear to just to speak his name that's why you-know-who"

"But, you don't feel frightened of him?" Joan asked giving a cautious look.

"I hate him. He killed my parents, and attacked when I was one year old kid. It's because of him I am orphan"

"I am sorry Harry!"

"Don't be, It is him who must be sorry"

"So when are we going to ministry?" Harry said changing the topic suddenly.

"We" Joan frowned, "Harry, I don't know how long that might take and also I don't know anyone at the ministry. After Permission from ministry I want to start right away for investigating of my dad? As you said it is regarding Voldermort it might be dangerous, I cannot bear the thought if you are hurt because of me?"

"Voldermort is gone now. Don't worry about him? Regarding ministry thing, I need to send a letter to my friend's father who works there. I will let you know by tomorrow."

"Will you really help me Harry?" Joan said hugging him tightly.

"Even though it's been hardly one day I feel that, I could help you out, Mrs. Figgs doesn't have owl does she? As Hedwig already left in the morning and will not be coming back."

"NO, Harry I didn't find any owls at her place. But, I have my own owl, we can use it."

With that Joan got up "Look Harry, its already 1' o clock, come on let's go to my place. Don't worry I brought lunch with me when I came here." Joan dragged Harry Who grabbed her sweater and ran to Mrs. Figgs home.

As they reached the door Joan just knocked twice and shouted, "It is me Mrs. Figgs, and I brought Harry with me"

Joan opened the door, and indicated Harry to up go upstairs. Joan rushed to Kitchen table "I brought some sand witches. I am will be having with Harry in the room."

Joan also grabbed an orange juice and rushed to stairs, Harry was waiting for her on the top stair. Joan dragged him to room opposite to stairs and closed the door. She kept the juice and remaining sand witches on the table. Harry observed that his room was exactly opposite to her window. He grabbed a sand witch and shoved it down his throat. All the remaining food and sand witches disappeared one by one.

"Harry; are you sure you want to write to you friend's dad, I don't want to be burden or responsible to anyone"

"Let's find out if we could get help or not, then decide on burden crap"

Joan handed parchment and quill to Harry.

'_Dear Mr. Weasley,_

_I know that you will be coming to pick me on Wednesday. I have made a new friend here, Joan Perrie, She is also my neighbor who came all the way from France, and yes she is witch. As she is new to country, she was not aware of how to approach the ministry for staying here and doing magic (she already graduated from Beauxtons Academy). On the Wednesday, during your visit if you are able to give her information required, then she can approach the ministry and get required permissions._

_Please send your response through this owl._

_Warm regards,_

_Harry_

Joan read the letter, and nodded with satisfaction and gave it small brownish owl with white head.

"Here, Pedgwig". Owl grabbed the note.

"Before you go, this is Harry potter and Harry this is my friend Pedgwig, off you go now"

Pedgwig flew away from the window and got lost in the clouds.

Harry looked at Joan "We have time until reply from Mr. Weasley"

There is a wicked smile on Joan face as she rushed towards Harry and pressed her lips against Harry's. After getting out of shock Harry responded with similar twist of tongues game. And momentarily falling on the bed next to them and still continue kissing and hugging tightly. After few minutes, they broke apart and looked at each other laughing and grinning. At that moment, they felt like they have known each other for years. Both of them sliding their finger on each other hair and looking at each other just smiling and looking. They don't know how much time they have been looking like that. Until they felt a sense of fire within them each of them could feel body heat now and sweating. Harry felt guilty taking advantage over her and cupped her face with his palms, "I feel like I am taking advantage over you".

With that Joan kissed Harry again on forehead and moved to kiss both eyes nose and finally stopping at lips and kissing deeply. Harry parted his lips and could feel the amount of emotion and felt the same way as he responded to Joan the same way. And then Joan broke the kiss looking straight into his green eyes and told him, "It's me Harry, who is taking advantage of boy who is younger than me. I never felt any emotion towards anyone until now. I have no friends at orphanage, as Most of the children ran away and some were adopted. I always thought someday anyone would come looking for me and take me home. My most memorable days were at school, where I have my met my both friends Fleur is a year junior to me and Emma is in my year. She will be coming here as well along with Fleur. Since is been offered job at Gringotts, the Wizarding Bank."

"When are they coming then?" Harry was suddenly interested.

Joan gave a jealous look, at which Harry diverted his eyes. Joan cupped Harry's cheeks and kissed him again, "I will introduce you. But, promise me you won't screw them."

At which harry was suddenly stiff. She laughed and kissed him again.

"I just am kidding, who would not be interested in meeting beautiful girls?"

Harry relaxed a bit and sighed.

"Fleur will be coming on 1st of October and Emma's date of joining is 15th of August, SO she will be here on 14th, in the mean time if I get permission from ministry and rent an apartment in Hogsmeade, which I will be sharing with Emma. Today is 24th July, I have almost 20 days"

"You will be staying at Hogsmeade! I can meet you during weekends. School is nearby."

"Wow! I didn't know that" and kissed him again.

And this time Harry didn't let go and kissing session continue and now moved to neck and then back to lips. Harry rolled over to be on top and removed his t-shirt, Joan identified that after removing t-shirt Harry was bit muscled, "I never expected you would be muscled, Mrs. Figgs told me you were under fe…". Harry did let her complete the sentence and after few seconds of gap "under … fed"

"I used to be like that, since joining school and with Quiditch training and also from Mrs. Weasley's over feeding" Harry just shrugged. And bend down and kissed her again and Joan parted lips, there was lot of emotion running between them and both of their bodies heated up. Joan moved her hands from Harry's back and inserted them to trousers and caught his buttocks and pressed them and dragging them towards him.

"I will have to take a 2 bedroom apartment" Joan whispered in Harry's ear, at the same time biting his ear lobes with her lips.

At the same time there is cracking sound the window. Both of them were shocked at the sound and looked at the direction. It was Joan's owl.

"Pedgwig" Joan stopped massaging Harry's butts to take the Owl inside

"Wait I will get it" Harry got up slowly and moved towards window and opened it. Pedgwig flew past him to bed post and Harry closed the window and looked back.

Joan sat on bed leaning on bedpost and announced, "We got reply, so soon" and turned towards clock. It showed 6:50.

"My god! I didn't think it would be this late." Joan groaned.

"My relatives will be due in an hour, I am glad you stay next door, it will hardly take a minute to go to my room. So, what is the response?"

Joan threw the letter towards Harry

_Dear Harry,_

_Immigrant wizards or witches are supposed to submit a letter to DMLE and duration of stay; they can extend it if they want. Letter should be addressed to Head, DMLE, that's Amelia Bones, and content of letter should be purpose and stay of visit. Amelia will ask a few questions mostly it will purpose and duration of stay. I already made an appointment on behalf of your friend. On Wednesday make sure you and Joan are ready. We will make trip to ministry on the way to Burrow._

_Love,_

_Arthur._

Harry looked at Joan who was lost in thinking, "Hmmm, that's speeds up the process", and sat next the Joan placing his arm on her shoulder. "What's the matter? You look worried."

Joan gave a smile, "NO, just stunned. I will have to inform at the store and also to Mrs. Figgs"

"OK, my time is up!" Harry said as he is getting out the bed.

When he looked at Joan, she was looking depressed. Harry could not bear looking at her like that, he immediately stopped searching for his t-shirt and cupped her cheeks, "Joan, tell me what is it? Did I hurt you? Please tell me"

Joan hugged Harry tightly around his chest, "I never felt this kind emptiness, it's the thought that you were leaving, I could not bear" and started sobbing on his chest. Harry lifted her chin, "I mean after getting permission from ministry I can't bear the thought of departing from you."

"Joan, I am not going to leave you. As you said you will be taking apartment in Hogsmeade we can get together within a most at most."

Sobbing reduced and let go of Harry.

Harry put on his t-shirt and cupped her cheeks again, "Even I don't feel like departing from you. Why don't you ask permission from Mrs. Figgs and come to my room. As tomorrow is Sunday I am sure my relatives won't bother me, as they usually plan something. We can sit all the day go over plans and spend time with me" Joan grinned at what she had heard.

"Really, what if they found out? It would be even worse they kick you out"

Harry laughed at the thought, "relatives are dumbest people ever, trust me when I say so, once I had a crazy house-elf banging the walls and cupboard, they still believe I was alone"

Joan kissed him sighed a relief "I will see you in your room in a moment" and pushed Harry outside.

Harry happily ran past the street and went directly to his room and looked at Joan's window. She just came out of the restroom and removed the top. Harry was sweating in tension waiting for next moment. Joan unbuttoned the jeans and dropped it on floor. She was only with White bra and lacy panty. Joan undid her bra revealing magnificent boobs, it was first time harry looking at a pair. He felt hungry. He didn't know what to do with the man hood. Now he felt bad about Hogwarts not having a subject regarding sex education. He didn't know what should be done when looking at Joan naked walking in the room. And then Joan dropped her panty as well , at which Harry started shaking a bit, she went to cupboard took out what looked like pj's and wore them. She opened the door. Harry assumed Joan will be having talk with Mrs. Figgs. Still shaking with tension from over affects of Joan's nudity, Harry got back from window and lay on bed without changing to pj's.

After a few minutes someone shook his shoulder, "Harry!"

"Harry!"

Harry looked at the person who having their arm on his shoulder, "Joan"

He jumped off the bed.

"What's the matter?" there was concern in Joan's voice.

"I am sorry Joan" Harry was looking at floor.

"Harry! You are terrifying me, please tell me."

"I… I…. I…"

Joan was playing statue and waiting for him to complete whatever he is trying to say.

"I …am sorry…. I saw you… I didn't expect to see anything… but"

"You saw me naked!" Joan almost shouted.

"Come here mister!"

Harry wanted to crawl away from here.

"Harry look at me!"

Joan cupped Harry's face and lifted it. What he saw stunned him.

She was completely naked. She pushed him on bed and say on his lap.

"I know it's hardly been one day we met. I never poured my heart to anyone Harry. I love you Harry. I trust you with my life; apart from my friends no one ever showed any concern towards me." And she kissed him being naked on his lap. When they broke up Harry was caressing her breasts and pinching her nipples, Joan moved up a bit and her nipple followed to his mouth. Both of them fell on the bed, Harry's clothes immediately disappeared. Joan found his manhood guiding to mouth and then to the hot target.

Joan starting riding a wild horse until she collapsed and Harry took over and finished the job. Panting on the bed Harry whispered to Joan "I love you".

Joan kissed him again "me too!" and grabbed the juice she brought along with omelet, she drank a few sips and gave the bottle to Harry.

There was screeching sound similar to tires being braked.

"Oh crap, my relatives! Hide in cupboard. I will open once everything is settled"

With that Harry jumped and Joan rushed to cupboard naked. Harry shook his head looking at swinging buttocks, and wore pj's, and opened the door only to find Petunia coming for inspection.

"Why are your clothes scattered? I told you Harry! Your uncle will not like this. Clean it before he checks" and stood there waiting for him to pick up clothes. With no other option Harry picked all the clothes and went to Cupboard. Petunia was luckily on other side of the cupboard's door, when Harry opened it, Joan was still naked and winked at him, and he shoved the clothes to her. He caught Harry's hand and kissed it and guided to her privates. Harry shook it off and closed door after throwing a wink at her.

"Good. Now that you have finished, I have brought some sand witches for you" Petunia placed them on table next to bed "Go to sleep and no more sound ok! We are going to Marge's place tomorrow and will be gone for the whole week. We will be gone early in morning. As you know cooking, cook for yourself and clean it. I don't want my house to be messy when I return. Understand!" and turned her heels to go.

"Aunt, my friend's father will be here to pick me up on Wednesday and I will be gone for rest of summer."

Petunia just nodded and left the room and closed the door behind her. The same moment Joan opened the door of cupboard and came out standing in the middle of Harry's room still naked with a wide grin.


	5. On the Hovercraft

On The HoverCraft

It's been hardly a day since Neo spoke to Harry. Neo could not get the boy out of his head. Neo could feel soft flesh on his back. He made love to Trinity last night, usually he would fall asleep after an hour of great sex. Though sex was great when made to someone you love, His mind was not clear. Ever since, he returned from Matrix after meeting Harry. Harry seemed like any teenager, though he thought Harry was holding back some thing. Even Trinity had mentioned this.

"Whaaat time is it" Trinity asked him in a drowsy voice.

With that Neo recognised he was awake all night. His eyes drifted to digital clock on the night stand, which announced "7:10"

He turned slowly towards his lover kissing her forehead and bent down a little to whisper in her ear "7:10 and good morning"

Trinity slowly rubbed her eye with a smile and kissed Neo on lips, "And good morning to you as well darling and what's the plan today? Going back to Harry?"

"I can't deny that thought had crossed my mind…"

Before he could finish the alarm sprang to life.

By the time Neo and Trinity rushed towards main control deck, everyone is already gathered. Neo walked towards Morpheus, "How long?"

Morpheus calmly pointed the countdown meter which was blinking with 2:39 and 2:38.

Tank already in controller seat looked at Morpheus for the signal.

"Wait till t minus 10 seconds!"

Tank opened the plastic shielding the red nob with handle, and eagerly waiting.

Morpheus turned to Neo and spoke quietly, "You have one minute, and remember I will came back for you."

Neo and Morpheus held hands together looked at each other for a moment and at everyone else and nodded.

Neo ran past to navigation room through the metallic shaft route and Trinity followed him. She entered toughened Aluminum cylinder which was connected to several electrical wires, Neo set the timer to 30 seconds and entered the cylinder, kissing Trinity and closed the door. Inside the cylinder, both of them hugged tightly, and waiting for something to happen.

_**One week ago…**_

All the members of the Hovercraft "Nebuchadnezzar" were eagerly waiting for Morpheus to start up dialing. He was dialing Niobe, Captain of another Ship "Icarus". She was also his ex-girl friend. She was beautiful, slim and short with heavy breasts.

Every one stared at the monitor which was blinking.

After a minute of juggling Morpheus spoke aloud.

"Alright, its up."

Niobe's face appeared on the monitor sitting on pilot's seat, with straps on her shoulder. Her hair tied up in pony tail wearing a grey sleeveless shirt.

A smile came across Morpheus face looking at her, "What's up guys?" She wished.

Everyone nodded.

Morpheus sat along with rest of his crew grabbing the metallic glass and spoke, "Time travel".

Niobe seemed confused, "You are kidding."

Morpheus was calm and shook his head.

"You are not. M, You know the risk. Sentinels will track us in 24 hours if The Matrix is disrupted. You know the risk."

"I know. That's the reason I want you as backup."

"Zip it, M. I am not in. it would be better if you put off your crazy idea. Why do want so desperately from past, for which you want to risk lives of you crew. Don't be a fucking idiot"

"Listen to me Niobe. Trust me on this"

Now Niobe was furious. "No. You listen to me. Don't tell me this is another grand plan of that old hag."

All the Crew was quietly watching the verbal brawl.

Trinity whispered in Neo's ear, "She was talking about Oracle."

"You are living in 35th century. Damn it. You constantly plug into Matrix, a virtual reality, on almost daily basis and you believe in some Seer, assuming she knows, the future. You are fucking Nuts."

She is breathing heavily, "Morpheus, either you believe in Science or in something which could not be quantified. How many times did we argue about this? Forget it. It's no use explaining this to you."

That was the same doubt which has Neo wanted to ask him.

"That's as very good question Niobe. Tell me Morpheus. I know you brought me here to face reality. What are you facing then? I still don't believe a word Oracle told me. And I don't care about it. All I want was to save human beings. But not treated as crops or some kind of animal farming like the Machines do. I want to live in world where I don't have to hide from them. I don't see why we should travel in past. Is this going to change the current situation? Is this going to put an end to war. I hardly call this war. This is no more our world. I get the feeling we lost ours when we were no more considered humans but as crops."

Everyone is pit trying to absorb every word Neo is expressing. Neo facing Morpheus asked him, "Tell me, What is it you want to change?"

"Now, you have asked the right question. Neo do you remember Agent Smith"

Neo blinked as his past flashed before his eyes. Neo always remembered the fight in the Subway station, where Neo was almost beaten to death by Agent Smith. Coming back to life within Matrix and destroying Agent Smith after being shot to death. That when the moment when Neo understood that Machines built the Matrix based on certain rules which do not apply to people who have been freed from Matrix, As they know what they see and believed or taught all these years is not real, it was small eco system created to blind the human mind from seeing the reality.

"Morpheus, What did she tell you?", It was trinity who broke the silence. Everyone's eyes directed towards Morpheus waiting anxiously to hear what he had learnt.

"I went to visit Oracle yesterday."

Niobe muttered, "hmmm, not unexpected from you."

"Tank, can you please load my memory I gave you. Every one please watch the memory and then lets discuss the chances"

"You could save your memory!", Niobe was surprised.

"I think we were apart too long Niobe, It was actually Neo's idea. Its just a tracking program to capture the details of the memory our eyes and eyes have seen or heard during our time in Matrix, Which will help us in analyzing agents or Matrix."

Neo answered, "So that we can be safe next time and have advantage in case we had to stay back and fight."

"Wow!"

"Do you remember me and Trinity rescuing Morpheus from the Head Quarters? Ever since I was free from the Matrix, I always thought there should be some way even the machines track what's going on the Matrix. If I would have programmed something…"

Trinity and Niobe answered at once, "we would keep log"

"Yes" that's when I identified a log program that keeps log of everything. Even the minutest thing is being logged. Which also includes what people inside the Matrix see and hear, Matrix is build on Base program on reflective basis on human nature. Suppose take Virtual Video game for example, players interact with other players in the game they see residual self image and that's was other players also see. The interaction between the players can be any situation. Boss and employee working for a organization, Mother and children, Husband and Wife, friends hanging out together. Lovers making out, even the mafia. Everything is based on previous study of human nature. Matrix only creates the environment, not the characters of the people. Which is what is required for Machines to be safe, as human mind is not idle. That's where I started, tracking the environment at the point where its coming from is the Source. Once we destroy the Source, that will be end. But I have no idea how to get there and what to do. So I deviated from the source with out trace and go to point where there is nothing but leftovers, I mean the Garbage. The logs created from source were shoved off to Garbage. That's where I plugged in to get access to logs. The advantage is once data is gone to garbage trace on the data is lost. We have all the information without trace."

Neo sipped from what seemed to be a something hot as Niobe can see the vapors coming out of the metallic tumbler.

Neo continued, "Tracking the human memory is not just the only thing, we can also know what they changed within the Matrix. We can also track movements of the agents. And we can also do remote connection to Matrix without actually plugging."

"What!", everyone except Morpheus and Trinity almost everyone shouted.

"How could that be possible?", Niobe was doubtful. She never in the wildest dream could think that could be possible. It was always plug and play.

Neo has another sip and turned towards the LCD screen, which is displaying anxious eyes of Niobe.

"How could we communicate? We don't have any wires to Logos."

"Yes", Niobe accepted, "But we are using the satellite linkup."

"You have just answered your question."

"But, How can you remote access when you are already inside matrix?"

"The Matrix is the place where we can do anything. As it is always live program, never to stop in a indefinite loop. Like the day and nights, Storms and winds, the rains and snow. The air and animals everything is co-existed programmed to Human living environment. In fact, it is very simple. The architecture of the access program says before connecting to Matrix, we login to Loading program and then connect to Matrix. Here We login to Loading program and do the remote access from the Loading program."

"The advantage here is even if we die in Matrix, we don't die here." Trinity spoke concluding what Neo meant.

"What! How can that be?"

"What we traditionally do is have a direct access from Brain to Matrix. But here, we just created a hub in Load program like the one here where we plug in. So, this is a 2 level access. If we killed in Matrix, we just wakeup in Load Program and come back to reality."

"WOW!" Niobe was definitely thrilled, now there is more scope for more people to be freed. She was overwhelming with this news, as it has lot of possibilities, She never expected that there could a possibility for them to fight against agents. Everyone who fought against them were Dead, of course, except for the One. With this new potential knowledge, she was pretty much confident to kick the machines ass black and blue. May be this could be the answer to kicking agents ass. Yes! She wanted to do that from some time. Which usually ended in Agents chasing after her and she escaped by a thread.

"Yes! We can do all the things you were thinking right now." Morpheus confirmed her ideas, "But the that's the least of it. Shall I play the memory now?"

Niobe nodded and Morpheus nodded looking at Tank.

Niobe switch some buttons on her ship and she has her holographic projection in Morpheus ship now, to which Morpheus thanked her.

Tank loaded the disk in the drive and hit necessary buttons. There was a another holographic projection on the table which is having Morpheus in miniature size of a foot, the projection also included the space around him by 10 feet radius.

_**The Day before at noon – Morpheus memory**_

It was the old apartment building in the sub urban area of L.A. Morpheus stepped out of the Taxi and paid the fare, and walked to same flat he has been visiting for past few years. Morpheus snorted heavily, only to calm himself, he had to calm himself whenever he visits Oracle. Its about the excitement of new things he going to learn. Just when Morpheus was Ready to knock the door, it was automatically opened by old lady smiling at him, "Welcome back Morpheus! She is expecting you and she is ready with cookies."

Morpheus stepped through the green colored wooden door and directly headed towards kitchen.

"Good Afternoon Morpheus!" Oracle announced, her back to him, she was facing oven," It is just about time".

"Good afternoon!"

There was a peep sound from the oven. She opened Oven door retrieving the plate with freshly baked cookies. The smell of blue berry with vanilla flavor hit Morpheus nose. Oracle offered him a few, which he graciously accepted. He always loved her cookies.

Oracle sat down on adjacent chair lighting a cigarette, "So, Morpheus how are you doing? And how is Neo doing?. I take you are satisfied what's currently going on."

"Yes, ever since we freed Neo. We are able free people 10 times in last 6 months more than in last 6 six years. And with latest development remote access we can face agents, and never fear to die."

"Then I see everything is working as expected. However, I need Neo's Help in some matters. Assuming you can survive without him.", she asked doubtfully.

"I am sure we can. May not be possible before, but with remote access we can. What is it you want? Cant anyone else do the job?"

"It's the Job for the One. Anyway, I have received information from the crops DBA…"

Morpheus flinched at the word he hated the most,"…that not all the people are directly active in the Matrix. There was a disturbance a very long time ago. This virus, as told by architect could not be traced until lately. People got affected by this were able to do things which is technically no possible in Real world. I meant, it breaks all rules of physics and gravity. But they are not unplugged. Its just that the way they were able to play with Matrix without understanding the risk they might be in. This disturbance was created more than 1000 years ago."

"what!" Morpheus was astonished," How can that be? We know the latest Version of Matrix was created only 100 years ago"

"Yes. How is Zion protected by Machines? Because it not traceable and when ever any sentinels they were diverted by distraction. How is in untraceable?"

"Because all the electromagnetic radiation and thermal signals were secured inside Zion and protected by shell which will be create a projection indicating it as a metallic waste." Morpheus answered. He still has doubts about how they were able to survive when a new version is being created.

"Morpheus, you have to understand, at the end of the day. They are still machines which are bound to follow rules. Even though AI has mind of its own, it is still the extension of have more possible decisions. But, Human beings, has tendency to break all the rules, unpredictable behavior, is what is going to save your asses."

"And coming back to your question, on how Machines could not track something which has been bound to existing for more than 1000 years. Because, without their own knowledge, they have created a complex security systems which are simple to understand if you let go of the basics of physics and engineering, which in turn uses the Matrix's code for the security. It can't be penetrated and it cannot be tracked. However, the percentage of population in this state is very minimal; it is 0.25% of world population to be exact. Well, it was missing figure from the total population of more than 6 billion around the world. From what the DBA has mentioned to me, that count is increasing. But, that's not the issue, there was some sort of difference or disturbance in that little world and people started dying in Matrix. Some of them brutally attacked like bear attack, and some of them with no sign of struggle, even the Police can't determine the cause of death. All this violence had ended some 13 years back. And all Security program could track was the name of Harry potter. He was one year old and this has ended when his parents are dead with the same-no-idea-of-cause-death. Because, until last week those were the last of the deaths reported. DBA assigned another spy program to check on the Boy from time to time. He was normal boy apart from the domestic abuse he regularly had from the relatives. As per the information he is schooling at juvenile school for insane boys. The awful thing was, they made him keep cupboard under the stairs."

Morpheus was first shocked, at the state of Potter boy and enraged at the abuse, he was taking time to let the information sink in. he didn't understand Neo's purpose to the trip.

"I am coming to that" Oracle announced. Of course she knew that Morpheus would be thinking about Neo's purpose.

Oracle drew deep from the cigarette and spoke again, "Another observation was, I don't know if it is a coincidence or maybe not, there was huge amount of owls acting weirdly during the incident that killed Harry's parents and when Harry turned eleven." Oracle smoked the last bit of cigarette and subbed it out on the table's ash tray looked at the wall clock and spoke. "Harry lives in Little Whinging, Surrey. I believe, Neo has greater purpose in life than doing a boring job of freeing people. Harry seems to be destined for greatness, a savior like ours. But Harry is still a kid. We don't know what lies ahead of his path. Let's at least make sure it's safe for him."

Oracle waited for a moment and spoke again, "Neo is the one who not affected the illusions of Matrix, I believe he can make a break through, and crack what else is happening. We could have an ally in the process."

Morpheus sighed heavily, "I will mention the situation to him. But you know he doesn't believe in fate and destiny."

Morpheus stood up and grabbed another cookie."I will leave then" and he headed for the door.

"One more thing, another reason for this imaginary world not being tracked is time runs differently there." Morpheus was astonished, his eyeballs almost gave out.

"How can that be?" he almost screamed.

"Don't ask me. I am just a program." Morpheus seemed forget that oracle is a program. Oracle continued, "If I knew I could track them. Now, find out the timeline before you do anything." He nodded and extracted the sun glasses from his inner jack pocket and left the apartment."

-End of Memory-

3D holographic display dissolved into nothing.

Everyone at the desk were taking time to let the information sink in.

"Thanks Morpheus for being honest with me." Niobe thanked him, for the first time since their split. She always assumed he is not being straight with her. It is because of these misunderstandings that lead to their break-up. She was really glad he cleared the air. Whether its time travel or not she felt she could risk for her ex-lover. Not just because he is being straight with her, she also has lot of confident in him.

Morpheus sighed, he was relieved that Niobe might not be so much upset than expected. He assumed he won half the battle. He looked straight for Neo and asked him, "It's all up to you Neo. It's your call. Whatever you say, it is final decision."

Neo was deeply thinking. He could stay back and free more people. That was no more a serious issue right now. With the newly found technology of remote access, his help is merely necessary. Would be be really helpful if he can access these missing people. He was shocked with this news. If he is correct, the missing people created a fantasy world using Matrix and still untraceable to both the Matrix and the Machines. Is it possible to fight the Matrix within the Matrix itself, he was wondering the possibilities. Could he change the Matrix like he wished? Is that the reason why missing people are behind a secure firewall? He was getting very excited with the opportunities. He felt like they were a immune system. But, before everything else, he was wondering about Harry Potter. He knew Oracle was not exaggerating about Harry's abuse. Excitement stuff aside, he made his decision.

"I will help Harry", Neo announced. He felt Trinity's hand on his shoulder, She nodded at his decision and announced, and I will be coming along." Neo was not surprised at her decision to come along. He was relieved that they will not have to stay apart.

"How to track the timeline, as Oracle has mentioned, they have separate timeline from us?", Mouse's mind was exploding with questions.

"Why don't we keep a tracer on this Potter kid. So, whenever he enters his another world it will be triggered" Cypher suggested.

"Good point", Morpheus announced and almost everyone agreed.

"Now, Niobe! I want the Machine we created for travel and also I want you to be away atleast 10 mile radius ready for us, as you know, once we trace this kid our next step is put Neo and Trinity through time. Which, will no doubt put _Neb_ under attack. We will be ready with EMP. As we will be knocked out of power and communication for couple of hours, I need you as backup"

"Yes! Sir and Goodbye I need to do my Captain duties as well", Niobe mocked at him. She then closed the connection.

Morpheus turned to Neo and Trinity,"I want to know that I have only done this once. You will not be plugged or remote access, as this will be a different time line. This is like a time Portal, so your physical presence is necessary. Me and Niobe were crazy as lovers. And want to make love at different locations of the world but not in the Matrix, It not like we haven't tried there. There was once we want to go back be part of real world, not Zion, it when we were when we are part of matrix. We both invented a machine which could open a portal through time. Since that is not acceptable my Matrix, as soon as we passed the portal. Our ship was attacked, we were glad we only the ones, when travelled. After were through the only way to come back was through the physical way. That's from the fields again."

Neo and Trinity nodded understanding the proximity of the situation.

Morpheus continued, "I don't think you need that kind of time portal, you need to be in matrix, but you should not be traceable and connected."

"I think we can handle them." Trinity answered confidently.

"I know you can. But, I want to you to blend in. that way we can keep Agents as well as Sentinels off our asses. I meet you in the Matrix. If you get connected to net on any system, I can trace you and we can fix a meeting."

"Good."

Everyone were returning to their chambers. Tank was back in his pilot seat.

Morpheus sat next to Tank observing the Code from the Matrix.

"What a Day! Sir, will Neo and Trinity come back if they were ported?"

"Yes! I returned so will they, Since, we have information where they will be we can track can get them. In the mean time, can you find this Little Whinging?"

Tank smiled, "I knew you would ask. I already traced it from old satellite image; it is in UK, south west suburb of London."

It was 2 days until they pinpointed the location to Dursleys at Number 4 Privet Drive. Morpheus called in for a meeting the very next Morning.

"Apoc and Cypher will scan the area and check out the target location. There is a abandoned Phone booth near the extreme end of Privet Drive. Mouse and Switch will guard the Phone booth. Though we know there is no agent activity in this area, we are just being cautious."

Apoc and Cypher shook hands, Switch and Mouse just nodded.

"Now, After security Clearance from you, Neo and Trinity will make the first contact. I don't know if we could make him believe in reality, at least we gotta try. We will check with him constantly. And lets make sure whoever is making rounds for security have their eyes and ears open, not just the agents, but also for the missing clues to missing people." No one spoke. Morpheus continued, "Niobe informed the situation about to council in Zion. They did support the idea that help might be beneficial on both sides, until then they want us to have more information."

Neo was not clear on when Portal should be opened. But again, this not a mystical world where portals can be created, that is technically no possible. Neo was ready to accept the time portals with a Matrix. Perhaps they were the security programs by the missing people, Using Matrix's own code. Trinity looked at Neo, who was lost in his thought poked him.

"What?"

"Neo, what is it?" Trinity asked him.

"I was thinking, maybe I am not thinking straight."

"Perhaps you could find the answers on your own journey." Morpheus answered him.

Next Day

"Damn! we forgot about the time zones. Its fucking midnight in London." Apoc was complaining.

"Hey, I heard there is good strip club nearby, maybe we could have a peek." Cypher was little itching for a entertainment.

"Focus, Cypher. Let complete the mission faster. Confirm the address."

"7… 6… 5… 4… here it is."

Apoc dialed in Tank, "Tank, We got the address, You want me to break in"

"Negative, check if you have any other source for information."

"Well, its bloody mid of the night, Hold on there is Taxi coming"

Cypher saw there was taxi coming from the other end of the street. Just stopped at beginning of the street, Apoc almost ran to the Taxi, Cypher didn't know what else to do just ran behind Apoc.

As the Taxi began to drove away, Apoc approached, the passenger, who was almost terrified at sudden appearance of two strangers, his face almost turned white.

"Excuse me Sir!"

He was bit relieved, he was not going be mugged, atleast not infront of his own bloody house. Color came back to his cheeks.

"What is with you people! I was bloody terrified."

"Sorry for the trouble sir, we were looking for missing boy name Harry potter." Apoc trying his best to keep British accent

"I don't know any Harry, I would be out of town most of the time for business. Perhaps you should try in morning when people are generally available."

"Thank you. Sir." And both of them left the him staring back at their heads, until disappeared in darkness.

They came back to Number 4 Privet drive circling the house.

Cypoher dialed again, "Operator Tank"

"Tank, can you confirm the house number…"

"Its 4 bro… please have a visual confirmation of Harry potter"

"What … Tank put Morpheus on line…"

"Morpheus, from what we know there is no one named potter in this neighborhood…we have checked with one of neibours, and it 2 am here."

"Cypher, are you sure about this… ok Let Neo take care of this. He will contact back when he needs help, get your ass back to Phone booth down the road" and there was a click "Come on Apoc, we already had 8 hours in this shit let's move"

"Ok lets go."

Both of them headed towards phone booth and dissolved into the night.

The next day Neo and Trinity plugged into Matrix in same abandoned phone booth, as soon as they came out Trinity was almost knocked down by a teenage girl. She might be 16 or 17 by innocence on the face, Thanks for the training, Trinity deflected the girl's knock, but, out of shock the teenage girl almost fell to pedestrian path, was saved by Neo.

"Are you alright kid!"

"I am sorry! I didn't see you, I thought that phone booth was abandoned."

"That's ok" Trinity replied with a smile.

"Are you ok?" Neo asked her again.

"I am sorry. Yes I am fine." She looked at Trinity, "You moved so fast, how did you do it?"

"Its just reflexes, kid."

Now she looked at both of them," I have never seen you before in this neighborhood, are you new here?, I am Joan by the way, I work in the Store" she pointed at direction where they could see large store.

"Maybe you can help us?"Trinity asked her questioningly with a bright smile.

Without waiting for the response Neo asked Joan, "Do you anyway happen to know

Harry Potter?"

There was bright cute smile on Joan's face, Neo and Trinity could easily see the reddened cheeks.

"I take you know him. Can you take us to him? Please!" Neo asked her again.

"Sure Hop along"

After an hour Neo and Trinity returned to phone booth. Trinity told him," Harry is taking better than I expected. I seem to like him"

"Me too. I am glad we decided to help him out"

-Flash back over-

5

4

3

2

1

And in a instant Neo and Trinity disappeared from the capsule.

After 30 seconds, Tank triggered the EMP which disabled the every ounce of electromagnetic field in the 10 mile radius.

Morpheus and his other crew members were patiently waiting for Niobe's ship

-A/N-

I never expected this to take this long. Better late than never.

I might take time for next chapter but will still continue…

…


	6. Number 4 Privet Drive

Number 4 Privet Drive

Harry was calm, very much exhausted, but still calm. His mind has been at peace at last and identified the reason behind peacefulness. As far as Harry can remember, He never had a peaceful night. Voldermort was always there to accompany him. Mostly he would hear his mother sweet voice crying and pleading the maniacal asshole for mercy, not for her, for her only son, Harry. Or else it be would be like he is fighting with Voldermort, from the Quirell's head. Though Harry's eyes were closed, He was not asleep; he was very much comfortable sleeping on Joan's boobs. He felt very much confident, alive and happy. Happier than being at Hogwarts or being among friends, He never felt the emotional connection between anyone else he felt with Joan, Whom she considered more mature than Hermoine. His mind still revolving around the conversation they had after their second orgasm.

-0-

_Flash back-_

"Wow", they both expressed their feeling together, and laughed together looking at each other. Joan kissed him full mouth for which he responded and they broke off after a minute. Harry lay beside Joan breathing heavily out of exhaustion. After a few minutes, both of them still naked on small bed, Harry turned a side and started circling the Joan's left nipple and moved his head to top of her right breast.

"Joan!"

"Don't talk! just continue!" was the only response he got from her.

"Its not about that, I feel so liberated". Joan rounded Harry's manhood, and kissed him on forehead and responded, "I know, I feel the same way."

Harry shook his head and kissed her nipple again, "It not what we have done now, or may be it might be the reason. I feel so liberated, so much independent, so much confidence. I don't know what Sirius or Hermoine might think. It like I am high."

Joan now caught Harry's attention, she knew this is not about the sex they just had. It had to with Harry somehow she felt she should let Harry let it out open.

"Ok Harry! You got my attention now! What is this all about?" She questioned him.

"I am orphan, my parents got killed by Voldermort and he tried to kill me when I was one year old, but he was destroyed. All my childhood I have been fed lies about my parents by my relatives. Do you know what they called me and my Parents, "Freaks", the cupboard on your way to stairs was my bedroom until I was 10. My relatives believed, only by kicking me around and making me do household chores drains the magic out of me. And, that pig cousin of mine, used to play with me, it called Harry Hunting."

"What! What are of people are you living with?" Joan was astonished.

"The worst kind I believe. Anyway, since I got my letter from Hogwarts, everything changed. My relatives don't bother me, not because of respect, but out of fear. In the first year at Hogwarts, I always felt that Hogwarts was my Home, as that's only place I was ever happy, where I have friends."

There was huge grin on Joan's face.

"Any girls among them!", Joan asked in questioning and smiling face.

"Only Hermoine is close to me. Other was Ginny, who has her own set off friends, I think. But, she is only other girl who I could talk, though we were not so close."

"So, you banged both of them?" the grin on Joan's face never left.

"What! No, I had no idea about sex, until I met you. Besides you are the first one, I swear." Joan could sense tension in Harry's voice.

She immediatedly placed her lips on his and kissed lightly, grabbed his face by cheeks and pushed towards her breasts. "shhh! I don't panic. I am just teasing."

After a brief sigh, Harry seemed to relax a bit.

"Harry, It's okay. Just remember. We are just teenagers, though I am orphan, I never was abused as child. And my Warden, took very good care of me. But you never had any love from your fucking relatives. and believe me when I say this. Even sex is a feeling, a feeling which comes from love. That is why I said I love you. And I want you to get as much as love you can get. As love alone is driving force towards happy and successful life."

"Okay!", Harry said still buried between Joan's soft breasts trying understand what she is getting at.

"What I mean don't feel committed towards me yet. You are just almost fourteen and I am seventeen. Let us wait until we both mature enough to take our own decisions. In the mean time, why don't we enjoy the moment of happiness we both share. I don't mind you are being taken care when I am not around. In fact, I would be very happy, if you are being taken care."

Harry don't know what to say, he was just mesmerized. These kinds of feelings are very much new to him. He felt the love from Joan. He never had this much happiness ever before. Breaking his thinking Joan continued.

"Though I might be away some times for search of my father, I will be always near you atleast one year, until your school term is finished. I will be there at Hogsmeade anyway. I don't want to be away from you either."

Harry lifted his head, all he could see is honesty. "I don't know if I could see any other girl that way."

Joan smiled and combed his messy hair and kissed him on his forehead, "Trust me Harry, you will. And you should be, you are too young to be in a long term relation. Don't feel guilty, as I will be near, come and talk to me and sort the things out. Don't keep yourself bottled up. I care very much for you. Promise me Harry, if you feel attracted towards any one besides me, you may feel guilty. Please come and talk to me. Not because you are making a mistake like betraying me."

Sighing heavily, giving up, Harry has one doubt, "I don't want to be rude, but can I ask a question?"

"Sure , harry"

"We hardly know each other for a day, and there was sudden attraction, and we ended up having sex. Though, I have to admit it was first time for both of us. I never had anyone who gave me so much love before. I meant I thought, after the first time, I thought, you would be disgusted of me, or blame me for something. It seemed though; you cared more about me now than before. Why?"

"Good analysis by the way." Joan momentarily thrilled by the analysis. "Anyway! I do accept it was attraction initially. But after, the first time we have sex, I felt, you made me into woman. I could not describe the joy of moment."

"though I was cared before, this I was first time I felt love and emotion, it was so overwhelming that, I feared I am not enough and I decided to you could not have emptiness, I felt not just sex Harry, I felt your emotions of happy, anger, sorrow, as if it was for the first time. I didn't know if that was possible. You blew me away. That is why I said, you should get as much love as possible. I am just glad being part of it. I don't want to restrict you. Bang every girl you get, as long as you don't hurt them."

Harry don't know what to say, he liked sex, it was liberating him from frustration, anger, sorrow.

Thinking again, he slept again, resting his head between Joan's breasts.

_-End of Flashback_

Harry woke with sounds of screeching suitcases on stairs, voices on the corridor. He was still naked, his head still resting on one of Joan's breasts and his hand grabbing the other. He knew his relatives would not bother him with the hectic schedule for them. After a couple of minutes, he could hear their car driving away, and he slept on.

"Harry"

"hmmm" he was still sleepy possibly because of the late night sleep.

"Wake up Harry" hearing Joan's voice, his mind was clear.

He could see a blurred image of Joan moving towards him. She placed his glasses on him.

She was wearing t shirt, no bra of course, he could be nipples projecting on the t-shirt. When he looked around, he could smell, coffee and eggs.

"You made breakfast!"

Joan kissed him senselessly and left him to let him catch some breath, "Good morning"

"That's a nice way! I hope I have morning like these in the morning everyday."

Joan laughed, "I can guarantee atleast, until Wednesday. I don't know after that."

"Really!"

"I did tell you, I care for you" and she kissed him again.

After Joan let him go, still naked on bed, stood and started wearing t-shirt.

"Why bother, when no one is around?" Joan questioned him

"Does it also apply to you?" Harry asked her with a naughty grin.

She lifted off her t-shirt and dropped her pants, looking at Shocked Harry and grinned wider than Harry. "Happy! Mr. Potter."

Joan and Harry never seemed to bother to wear clothes for the next few days. Both of them have learnt how great love making can be. Everything they seem to do like normal house hold work, both of them feel excited by the end of the work and ended up making love sometimes on the kitchen table throwing all the utensils on the floor. Both of them seeing each other naked all the time while doing normal chores seemed to have ticked off something they could not control later. Both of them felt very much stimulated by seeing each other like that. After eating breakfast naked, they made love. Moved to bathroom, shared shower together, made love under the shower again. They could never keep their hands off each other. It was funny, they were able to make love in the cupboard under stairs. As it was small space, Joan went though the cupboard door first and leaned on pillow, giving a little bit gap for Harry, as he climbed on her, making a them very close. Harry could not find any space for his penis, until he buried it in Joan. Due, to the excitement, they had ejaculated very soon. But due to lack of space, they could be remained there. Until, they had some energy to get out of the little space. Their excitement never lasted a few minutes, as Harry's willy erected looking at ejaculated vagina right in front of him. That ended having them make love again on the stairs.

They felt so sore by Tuesday, they slept though out afternoon and night. It was very much weird for both of them, To wear clothes, if not for Arthur Weasley's visit. Though they didn't have sex for the rest of Tuesday, they were always close to each other, maintaining contact.

Once they had fresh dose of love making on Wednesday morning, it seemed like a farewell as they never know when they could get another chance like this.

It was nearly 9:00 am by the time Arthur weasley knocked the door of Number 4 Privet Drive. Just before He arrived Joan mentioned the news to Mrs. Figgs and the muggle store. They were both ready with luggage.

Harry opened the door to find Mr. Weasley, he was there checking out at the electric bell. "Wow, Harry, this is amazing."

"Mr. Weasley. Come on. We are ready."

Arthur looked at young witch, "Ah! You must be the young witch Harry mentioned, Joan Perrie. Arthur Weasley" Joan shook the hand.

Arthur was amazed looking the red hair girl, "With your red hair like yours you could be Weasley easily. In fact you almost look like bigger version of Ginny."

Joan frowned a bit and smiled, "Its nice to meet you too Mr. Weasley. I hope that is not problem."

Arthur smiled and shook his head, " Not at all dear, it will give you a chance to mix up with family of red heads."

Harry who listening to conversation, was amazed it didn't catch that, in fact he was surprised how he missed it, Joan was very much similar to Ginny Weasley.

Arthur looked the luggage, "Let me take care of that, and Miss Perrie, I have taken liberty of arranging your accommodation at Borrow, I figured as you are friend of Harry and new in Country, you would be happy with arrangement."

Both Harry and Joan were surprised.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley" both of them announced once.

And Joan suddenly hugged Mr. Weasley and said, "Thank you Mr. Weasley, that was very thoughtful of you."

He shrink the luggage and gave their owls to carry.

Harry locked the door and gave the Key to Mrs. Figgs as instructed by his Aunt. Petunia had scribbled on a note and sticks it to fridge.

Arthur side along apparated Harry and Joan to Ministry of Magic's Apparation point.

It was late after noon in the Privet drive area when there was sudden loss of electricity. The reason being there was heavy electromagnetic field flushed out from the telephone booth on the corner of the Privet Drive. Being usually deserted in the afternoon, no one noticed, 2 people appeared out of nowhere from the Telephone booth.

"Damn, that was speed, What a rush!" Trinity exclaimed. Neo just smiled, both of them were ok.

Before teleporting to Matrix, Morpheus, Trinity and Neo came to conclusion that, it was very much risky if Neo and Trinity were connected to Matrix very long time. In order to help Harry, they have to be teleported. This will give them less proximity of being identified by agents, as they are part of Matrix now. The trio also identified that, the World they would be visiting is not a first version, but, in fact a alternate world. Visiting their own Matrix was part of known risk for the Machines, so, Machines allowed to a extent. But teleporting to alternate world risk they cannot allow to happen.

Neo identified that what Morpheus and Niobe had was not time travel, but, a travel to alternate world. He identified that, Machines created a multiple alternate worlds for backups, if one world failed, then they could draw energy from other worlds. Though they initially tried to get into this world, by connecting to matrix, they had the use the EMP to disable the activity of Sentinels.

Coming back to reality, both of them walked towards Number 4 privet drive.


	7. Ministry of Magic

**Ministry of Magic**

Harry stumbled forward due to the impact of apparation; though this was his first time being apparated. He felt again being advantage of wizard, which could save hell amount of time muggles spent on travelling. He looked around did not expect to find familiar location. It was apparation point at Leaky Cauldron.

"Let us have some tea, before meeting Amelia." Arthur announced suddenly and dragged the kids to one of the private tables at the Inn. Tom, the balding old man at the reception, nodded at Arthur and at Harry as well, both of them nodded curtly and all of them sat at one of corner tables. "Tea for all, thanks" Arthur announced at waiter.

As waiter left them alone after Tea being served, Arthur looked at Joan and asked, "Pardon me for intruding dear, if you don't mind, can I know why you are here? Why do you have to relocate yourself?"

"I graduated from Beauxbatons Sir, I was orphan and grew up in orphanage. I found that my father is from England. I came here to know my only family. He may or may not accept me, I have no right to exploit his peaceful life. I am not going to be burden to him, as I have graduated, I can look after myself. Especially he doesn't know he is even fathered me."

"What do you mean he doesn't know? How can he not know? What kind of person is he?" Arthur was outrageous.

"Please. Mr. Weasley, it is not his fault. I may not even meet him or going to announce the world that he is my father. I don't want to embrace him. I would be very happy to see the only family I have got at least from a distance. Assuming he survived first war, He might have married, there are chances that I am might have step brothers or sisters." And Joan wiped her tears and gave him her mother's letter.

Arthur looked at Harry who rubbed Joan back for consoling her, smiling at him as Harry said, "You are not alone Joan." Arthur also announced, " Yes, Joan, You are not alone. You can stay at Borrow as long as you want."

"Thank you very much Mr. Weasley. I was planning to take a flat at Hogsmeade, just to be close to my friends. "

"That is fine dear. From the letter I understand that you father must be working against you-know-who. The best person I would recommend to start your search is Dumbledore. He was the one who gathered every force during the last war. Did you plan on doing any job? What were you best at?" diverting the topic

Joan thought for a moment and spoke, "My ambition is only to see what my father was like, I wish I could meet him. I did plan to stay for a year expecting to dig some truth, depending on the available information my stay linked. However, when I got my letter from Beauxbatons, I came to know that my mother deposited 1000 galleons for my education and expenses until I graduated. I still have 600 galleons left in my vault. I haven't planned on type of job yet, not permanent one though, as I have to go around looking for information. I passed NEWTS for Charms, Transfiguration, Potions and OWLS in DADA, Herbology, and Arthimacy"

Arthur just smiled and nodded, he thought for a minute and said, "I bet there are enough jobs where there is enough talent, of course apart from ministry jobs."

He looked at his watch, "Merlin's beard. It is almost time for appointment." They finished their tea and paid 3 Knuts for tea, Arthur Led them through Floo network. Harry almost fell when came through the Floo. They were standing at one end of a very long and splendid hall with a highly polished, dark wood floor. The peacock blue ceiling was inlaid with gleaming golden symbols that kept moving and changing like some enormous heavenly notice board. The walls on each side were paneled in shiny dark wood and had many gilded fireplaces set into them. Every few seconds a witch or wizard would emerge from one of the left-hand fireplaces with a soft whoosh. On the right-hand side, short queues were forming before each fireplace, waiting to depart.

As Arthur was a couple yards ahead of them Harry whispered to Joan, "Were you really leaving after another year" sensing concern in his voice she whispered back

"As long as I am friends with you I never leave your side, what I spoke earlier was official story. That's why I will be living at Hogsmeade, so we can spend some quality time during your weekends."

Harry's face lit like new star, he pressed her hand he was holding and she pressed it back.

Halfway down the hall was a fountain. A group of golden statues, larger than life-size, stood in the middle of a circular pool. Tallest of them all was a noble-looking wizard with his wand pointing straight up in the air. Grouped around him were a beautiful witch, a centaur, a goblin and a house-elf. The last three were all looking adoringly up at the witch and wizard. Glittering jets of water were flying from the ends of their wands, the point of the centaur's arrow, the tip of the goblins hat and each of the house-elf's ears, so that the tinkling hiss of falling water was added to the pops and cracks of the Apparators and the clatter of footsteps as hundreds of witches and wizards, most of whom were wearing glum, early-morning looks, strode towards a set of golden gates at the far end of the hall.

"This way," said Mr Weasley.

They joined the throng, wending their way between the Ministry workers, some of whom were carrying tottering piles of parchment, others battered briefcases; still others were reading the Daily Prophet while they walked. As they passed the fountain Harry saw silver Sickles and bronze Knuts glinting up at him from the bottom of the pool. A small smudged sign beside it read:

ALL PROCEEDS FROM THE FOUNTAIN OF MAGICAL BRETHREN WILL BE GIVEN TO ST MUNGO'S HOSPITAL FOR MAGICAL MALADIES AND INJURIES.

They proceeded towards counter next to Golden gates with Security Sign. Arthur motioned them towards the counter and said, "you have to present your wand and state your purpose." Both of them nodded.

Harry presented his wand at the Counter, after retrieving receipt for it, the ministry employee who is behind the counter, said, "You will get your wand back when you present this receipt to me before leaving the Ministry and your purpose of visit here?"

Harry said, "Harry Potter, to accompany a friend to DMLE along with Arthur Weasley." Harry looked at Arthur, Arthur just nodded indicating it is better answer. A Brass coin with pin appeared on counter with "Harry Potter, Visitor" on it. Joan presented her wand next and said, "Joan Perrie, to meet Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement, for permission to do Magic being foreign national and under age according to British law." Joan retrieved her brass coin which she pinned it to her shirt as Harry, and the receipt she pocketed.

Arthur motioned them towards the lift and waited for life to open. Harry saw the memos flying along.

Looking at Harry, he said "We used have owls for office memos, the droppings were horrible."

Lift arrived and all of them stepped in, there was announcement at each level the lift had stopped. Once it announced "Level 5 Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters and Wizengamot Administration Services."

"This is us, Harry," said Mr Weasley, and they followed the witch out of the lift into a corridor lined with doors. "My office is on the other side of the floor."

Arthur motioned them to step out at Level 5 and directed them towards left went along with them.

"Amelia 's office is last." He said. Harry saw that left most wing is long corridor with offices on both sides. He observed that there were rest rooms, cafeteria, atleast a half a dozen meeting rooms. At the very end, they saw office of DMLE with small cabins for Aurors and on the corner sign board indicated "**Amelia Jane Bones**

**Department Head, DMLE**".

Harry followed Arthur, and Joan was walking beside him. Arthur noticed that Joan and Harry holding hands, he smiled at himself, just happy that both of teens smiling always, except for instances when reminded of the past. Harry seen that Amelia's office much more like Professor Mcgonagall's office, everything organized, it was a rectangular room with walls filled with cabinets filled with files. Harry wondered if he could see any part of wallpaper. There was lean woman standing near the table. She was confident in her pose looking at some file. Due to recent events with Joan, Harry unconsciously was looking at woman. She had medium sized breasts flat stomach, had her red hair tied up at pony tail. He felt guilty and immediately shook his head and diverted his eyes towards the file cabinets.

"Good morning Amelia." announced Arthur. Harry came to his senses and felt guilty what he was thinking. He quickly looked towards Joan who was looking at him intently, he mouthed sorry and changed his eye direction towards the floor.

Amelia looked at her guests for the morning, she put aside the paper work and responded, "Good morning Arthur, How are you doing?" eyeing at the young wizard and witch she continued, "you must be Joan perrie?" she stood up and held her hand.

"Yes, Madam Bones." And took the hand shook it a bit and let it.

"and you must be?" looking at Harry and looked at Arthur, "Not one yours I hope, you look very similar"

Arthur smiled and said," your guess is correct Amelia, that is my youngest son's friend Harry Potter."

Harry didn't find any emotion in Amelia's stone face, but he didn't feel threatened as well.

Amelia grabbed Harry's hand, "Really! It was very long time, the last time I saw you was when you are riding in Sirius' Bike for your birthday."

Harry never heard and story that he is being riding with Sirius, of course, they must have Harry was happy hearing it, "I am glad to meet you Madam Bones. ". He hesitated a bit but stopped.

Amelia did observe the hesitation, being head of DMLE, got her experience in very good observation skills which are very necessary for Auror. Of course, both Arthur and Joan, missed that part.

"Well let's get down to business." Amelia announced.

Arthur conjured a chair, Harry and Joan seated in the existing chairs.

Amelia produced an application form for Joan to fill.

Joan cautiously gone through the form before she started filling up, and passed on the filled form to Amelia.

Amelia gone through it once and looked at Joan, "I assume you will be looking for work as well"

Joan nodded and retrieved her NEWTS scores and presented to Amelia.

"Very impressive! A research project on muggle electronics usage in Wizard world, that's good, I don't even know that's possible. If not for being foreign national I would have recruited you for Auror training for special projects. Of course, that's going to be changed once you find your father. Anyway How come I didn't get any information on French ministry involved in muggle electronics"

Joan was shocked but revived soon, she never expected such a welcoming response from Ministry.

"I am glad you like it Madam Bones. That was an idea when I first knew about magical world; its content is still in its budding stage to consider too serious for Ministry. They wanted some solid proof before taking up the project, and I didn't have enough funds nor do I know if I could approach any sponsors. But, I would not like to drag my father, make his past life haunt him or impose a financial obligation which I don't know if he could afford, as he even didn't know he fathered a daughter."

"Amelia, you can take her on contract basis and will be doing R&D at remote location. I can vouch for her. Under my guidance, I can also make sure she is not violating any laws." Arthur suggested, he was more interested in the project, Arthur thought this might be a chance to learn how planes fly.

"That's a damn good idea Arthur, unless she is interested. But this would be unofficial. Before submitting to Department of Mysteries, we do need something to proceed. You don't mind settling down in England do you? Usually being magical, no one really bothers to take permission from the Ministry for immigration purposes. That shows you are very responsible person."

Joan never expected Madam Bones to be a person who speaks her heart, of course it's a general assumption that work dependent on bureaucrats will never be smooth.

"I haven't actually planned anything yet. Right after graduation, my highest priority is to search for the father. I know I could survive by part–time job. My friends who are doing specialization at Beauxbatons would be here for a year." Joan answered hesitantly. Harry vaguely remembered that her friend would be coming

Arthur started day dreaming about the coming up project. Amelia gave a minute of thought and said, "Let us have a discussion on coming weekend, at your place Arthur. Coming to your underage magic, Let me take care of that" She handed another form to Joan.

"That's for Department of Misuse of Magic and Underage Magic, permission, so tracking can be removed. Since you have graduated and a foreign national we don't have tracking, still following rules will harm no one." Amelia explained.

Joan handed over the filled up form to Amelia.

All of them exchanged pleasantries for leaving and got up to leave.

Amelia shook hands with Arthur, Joan and finally with Harry, as Joan and Arthur turned to leave, she looked directly into his green eyes, "I am looking forward to meet you Harry" she almost whispered so only he could hear.

"I am glad I met you Madam Bones. I have no of memories from my parents. They are alive in the stories from my parent's friends."

"Then you will have some more to add from me, you have not heard before."

Harry nodded and ran along to catch up with Joan and Arthur.

Arthur's office seems to be very small, with just two small desks facing each other with chairs and rest of room is occupied by regular office cabinet.

"It seems Perkins is not in yet". Arthur scribbled a note and left it on desk.

"He will call me if there is any emergency." Arthur announced "Let us go to Borrow."

They got their wands back and headed for the Floo network.

-o-

As soon as Harry recognized the living room, he knew they arrived at Burrow through Floo, the living room was empty, Molly just turned up, "Who is it? Oh Harry!" She came and hugged him knocking out his breath. This was the first time he was slightly uncomfortable being pressed to enormous bosoms of Mrs. Weasley. Of course, he can't reveal that either. Joan however, didn't miss that.

"I am fine Mrs. Weasley". Molly let him go.

She eyed the new red headed girl. And hugged her as well, Joan was over whelmed by the response from Mrs. Weasley."Joan Perrie? How are you Ms Perrie?"

"It is very nice to meet you Mrs. Weasley. Just Joan is fine." Molly smiled. Arthur expanded their luggage in mean time and going into details how Joan had to go through the process at Amelia Bones's office.

Molly turned to them, "All the kids are in the back yard playing. Harry dear, you will be with Ron as usual. " Harry just nodded.

She turned to Joan, "Will it be ok if you are sharing with Ginny and Hermoine?"

"No problem Mrs. Weasley. Having a girl time is good."

"Great! Lunch will be ready in half hour, why don't you settle in the mean time."

"I will show Joan her room Mrs. Weasley" Harry announced, leading Joan to stairs.

Harry started explaining Architecture of Burrow, "As you saw, on the ground floor, Its kitchen, Dining and living room."

Once they were out of Weasleys' sight, Joan grabbed Harry and kissed him senselessly, after breaking up both of them laughed and moved ahead hand in hand. Harry again started on describing the house,  
" On the First floor, its Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's bedroom, there is bath room on the corner. On the second floor, there are two rooms. Ginny's room on right side where you will be staying and on our left is Percy's room."

Joan opened the door to Ginny's room, "This seems to be fine for three girls."

"Tell me Harry, how are Ginny and Hermoine?" Joan asked out of curiosity.

"Both of them are cool. I mean cooler than most girls I know at school. I am sure you will be friends with both of them, both are smart and down to earth type."

There was a note on the night stand Joan picked it up and smiled looking at the Note and passed on the note to Harry.

_Joan, _

_Make yourself comfortable. You can keep your clothes in the empty wardrobe. Don't worry about the bed, my parents can expand the bed for three of us. If it is not for Ron, we would be meeting in person. Anyways, fresh up and come to back yard._

_-Ginny and Hermoine_

"You are right Harry, that's very thoughtful of them."

"Well that's Ginny and Hermoine; anyway I need to fresh up as well, and wait for me before going down." Harry said and kissed her before leaving her to change.

Harry came back in five minutes and knocked the door. Joan stepped out in white top and blue jeans.

"Wow! Are you trying to tease the boys around here."

"Thanks Harry, that is very sweet of you." As they were about to go down, Percy stepped out of his room.

He came forward and Harry introduced each other, after introductions, Percy was back in his room.

"That's Percy, but the one you should be cautious is twins, Fred and George. Don't eat anything they give. They are two of biggest pranksters, I know. Usually they won't mess with girls. But still better safe than sorry, of course, nothing harmful though. Their room is just about yours. And then last one is room Ron and I share."

Once they were down, they announced to Molly going to back yard.

-0-

It had been a very hectic day them since the morning, after de-genoming their backyard, had their breakfast, though Ginny was happy there will more girl time because of Harry's friend, Joan. Arthur told his family about Joan, and being Harry's friend, all of his family readily suggested that Joan should stay with them. Though Ginny was bit jealous that she could not get Harry's attention, she was glad, he made new friend. Only after coming to school she had friends atleast after 1st year. And Before that it was only Luna. Who was way out of the world looking for imaginary creatures. After quick finish off the game with herself and Hermione in one team, George, Fred and Ron in other; everyone landed for break. She had dream about the Joan and Harry having an affair. Ginny woke up suddenly from sleep; Only to find Hermione sleeping next to her with her hand on Ginny's waist. Though, she liked the idea of sharing Harry, she felt guilty thinking about Joan and Harry with knowing the details; and thought it may be hormones thing as mom told her during her 'talk', later she drifted back to sleep. As Ginny was the last in the air, she could spot Harry from the distance, and a girl with same kind of Weasley red hair, bit taller than Harry. Ginny never felt so light hearted looking at him again. There was some kind of sensation that swept over her.

"Harry" she almost shouted forgetting everyone was here.

George, Fred and Ron stopped the next round of planning game strategy and looked at the people coming towards them. Hermione was about to grab a book, she was excited to see Harry as well. She broke in to a run and gave Harry a hug, which almost knocked him down.

"Hi Harry, I am glad you here." She announced and broke a apart.

"Me too." Harry said casually.

Looking at Joan, she grabbed her hand, "HI I am Hermione Granger."

"Joan perrie, nice to meet you Hermione"

Ron hugged Harry next, "Glad you back mate."

Ron turned towards Joan to introduce himself.

George and Fred patted Harry, "we wanted to come with Dad"

"A small present to your Cousin" Fred finished showing him a toffee.

Harry eyed them, George whispered in Harry's ear, "this is Tongue toffee, except"

Fred whispered, "it enlarges the tongue about few feet."

"Does it work when I give it my cousin when return in summer?"

That gave a thought to both the twins, Ginny thought this might be good opportunity to hug Harry, he only hugged her in the chamber of secrets once.

"Knock it off you two. " Ginny pushed them aside and gave quick hug to Harry

"Hi Harry" both of them patted each other's back

"Hi Ginny", Harry was surprised this was the first time he held Ginny close, usually it just 'Hi Harry' and running away from him. This time she didn't, in fact, she was confident of herself, she mostly was except when Harry was present.

Joan didn't miss that sudden hug between Harry and Ginny. She didn't miss the quick flush of cheeks on them as well.

Twins shrugged and Joan introduction continued with Twins.

Once Joan and Ginny faced each other, they were both astonished to see there is lot of similarity between them

"Any one would believe if I introduce her as my big sister."

Suddenly instead of formal courtesy, Ginny hugged Joan and Joan returned the hug.

"thanks for being thoughtful about me" Joan whispered in Ginny's ear

"Can we get one too" Fred and George announced for which they got slaps from Ginny to which Harry grabbed them in a group hug.

All of them started laughing, and sat down on the newly trimmed grass.

Hermione sat next to Joan and asked her, "SO what's your story Joan. Only if you comfortable"

Joan started her story about being brought up in orphanage and finding about her father. How her life at Beauxbatons is? And why she came to England. How things started speeding up since she met Harry. Of course, she skipped the part where they were in a relation. Joan found out that Harry is better actor, trying to be as discreet as possible. But, she was glad, because of Harry, she was able to have new friends who accepted her without question. She even found to overwhelming with love from Weasleys. They were astonished to find that she is already graduated, and would be starting a contract job for the ministry in their home under Mr. Weasley's supervision.

"Of course, dad does not supervise; he is plays a role of assistant and you move forward." Ron said, and everyone else almost nodded.

"Actually there will be more discussion this weekend with Madam Bones."

"Director Amelia Bones will be here!" Hermione was shocked.

As they started chatting, Joan mentioned about her friend Fleur, who will be coming to Hogwarts this October, and she wanted to be near her friend, not just Fleur, but Harry as well. Joan didn't specify the project details, she didn't know, if she should make the matters public. Weasley's are just happy that, they could meet over Hogsmeade weekends. As soon as Molly announced Lunch is ready, everyone moved back into Burrow.

-0-

As Harry and Joan are having lunch at Burrow, Neo and Trinity knocked the door on number four Privet drive. After a few knocks, they found that house was empty.

"Where would they have gone?" Trinity asked question, turned to look at Neo who was confused as well.

"I think we should setup a camp out here. Just close enough, to keep an eye on the house. We need connect to Matrix. We cannot wait for Morpheus to get back to us." Neo said.

"But, we just landed."

" I know honey, what worries me is that, I missed out a point last time we visited here. This house is under some sort of protection. I can clearly see the security code forming a bubble over the house. "

"What do you propose now?" Trinity asked him.

"Like I said, we need to observe the place, for while, until I can track the security code back to the source."

"I didn't expect us to be appeared here in our RSI, I expected being teleporting we would appear naked. I was actually making plans how would we go ahead if we are naked."

Neo was just smiling at the thought, "Morpheus also suggested the same. How we normally connect to Matrix? We never take our whole body, what we do is create a virtual space in our mind and connect to Matrix."

"Correct." Trinity agreed as they were walking away from the house along with Neo.

Neo continued."So, being so much involved in Matrix we tend to believe that, our actions in Matrix were real, even though we perform super stunts that are not possible to humans."

"Again, correct." Trinity was amazed at how Neo was analyzing the Human mind in virtual terms. They approached the end of road, walked through the park and sat on the wooden bench.

"During the teleportation, instead of transferring the mind, we transferred whole body, and programmed it to be our Residual Self Image a.k.a RSI. Since we can program the teleportation, we can program other accessories as well."

Neo displayed his gun, wallet.

"Come here." Trinity kissed him senselessly on the bench and broke up after a couple of minutes.

"What now?"

"My best bet is, we have plenty of time, as there are no agents here. Let us call up local real estate agent. We need to find a house in this area."

It was almost after an hour, a Blue colored Mini cooper with White stripes stopped in front of the Park. Neo waved to the young Blonde, who wore dark blue colored business suite.

"Miss Winters?" Neo enquired.

"Please call me Jane, Mr. Anderson, It was my Boss whom you have spoken to. I was in the area help a party move on." Jane turned to Trinity who curtly nodded.

"Can I know your requirements Mr. Anderson?" Jane asked Neo curtly.

"What about the one which is currently vacated?" Neo enquired.

"That's an excellent property, Being an independent property with swimming pool, that will be Thousand pounds a month, and minimum payment for a six months should be paid in advance. The house itself is fully furnished. You can just move in right away. It is just behind Number 4."

"I need a minute" Neo walked away from Jane leading Trinity to road.

"What do you think?"

"Escaping from an apartment would be easy. Independent property means we will be isolated, might be targeted." Trinity expressed her views.

"I know darling! But there are no agents here, we came to help Harry. And we can have a peaceful life for a year as a couple." Neo told Trinity cupping her cheeks.

She could see only blurred vision of Neo due to teary eyes. She hugged him and whispered, "I love you darling!"

"Me too!"

Both of them broke apart, Neo called back Jane and asked her to draw up papers for a Year, and paid the whole amount in the check. Checks are small level programs untraceable to take care of financial matters; these are programs which form a link to bank database, making the check accepted. All three of them moved to the house and seated in the living room. Jane was waiting for her assistant to draw papers, in the living only looking at Neo. She didn't observe Trinity looking at her. Neo in the mean time was looking at the paintings hanged above the fire place. As Jane assistant, a young man, possibly a teenage boy for part time job turned up with papers required and handed over to Jane and left. Jane was going through the documents to be signed by both parties, she was still observing Neo, although trying to make a conversation with Trinity. All the time during process of documentation, Trinity noticed Jane looking at Neo. She identified the look on Jane; she was definitely attracted towards Neo. She is bit shorter than Trinity, blond hair, her breasts were atleast more than 2 sizes of her owns, Jane body was slender, her hips curvy. Trinity thought she is more Playboy pinup than a Real estate agent. To her surprise, Trinity was not at all angry, in fact she was more curious. Then she saw, Jane was attractive enough to get any male's attention she could get. What surprised is that, though she could make a move at Neo, she didn't. Neo was going through documents one by one and didn't seem to observe any part of this. Trinity also recognized a bit of guiltiness in Jane. Guilty, because she did not want to be the one to initiate a break up, sorry for her, because she could not have good mate, in last few months and the one she was attracted to already seemed engaged or married. Trinity observed Jane looking at her fingers, possibly in search of ring. Trinity also observed, a bit of happiness in Jane, that is what concerned her, that happiness is not the source of making a deal. It is because, Neo is happy. Happy, because her concern; for loved ones being happy, in this case Neo. Trinity calmed herself looking at both of them. Both of them are enjoying a good conversation on real estate business, how profitable it would be. In fact, she suggested, buying a property and it would be good return on investment for many long years. Trinity though was not part of conversation, is merely observing, Trinity never expected anyone would fall in love in first look, until she herself fell in love with Neo.

In the mean time, in order to get herself distracted Trinity started looking at the house and liked the house instantly. It is a duplex house with kitchen, living room, dining room, bathroom surrounded by stairs and a spare room possibly for office purpose on the ground floor. Of course, they didn't miss the stairs leading to basement and a classic style fire place which is enormous, they didn't understand why they would anyone would need such a big fire place. Its big enough Neo could stand in the fire place without minding his head. Neo went ahead to check the basement, he went along the stairs leading down and turned the door knob and entered. While Neo headed down, Trinity wanted to check the bedrooms on the next floor. There are three bedrooms on that floor, a master bedroom with attached bathroom having a bathtub. Jane accompanied Trinity; she expected Jane would be following Neo. Trinity also felt the restlessness in Jane, as if she didn't want to be with Trinity, but could not help herself being away. Jane mechanically pointed at another both room in the corridor. There is a lounge being setup in small living room through which all the three bedrooms are connected. There is also an opening to balcony. Trinity could see the bean shaped swimming pool in the back yard.

"How do you like the house Mrs. Anderson?" Jane asked out of curiosity. Trinity was actually looking at the back yard of Number four privet drive snapped out and said politely she liked it and smiled at Jane. "I am glad you liked it Mrs. Anderson" responded Jane.

"As you have observed, I am not Mrs. Anderson nor am I engaged yet." Trinity smiled mischievously at Jane and continued, "I have seen you observed my hands for the clues of relationship."

Jane is stunned; she didn't expect the blunt truth in front of her. She could not speak; in fact she didn't know what to say.

Trinity continued looking over the swimming pool.

"Yes, we are lovers from a year. I love him very much. I have seen you have fallen for him. Don t worry, I am not going to spill your beans. I almost shot the last woman who tried to get her hands over him. I don't even know why I am not angry at you. So, I am not going to kill you. You can calm yourself."

Jane was so shocked she is mute. Trinity could see the tension in Jane's face. She raised and patted Jane's back assuring,

"It is ok to be attracted to Neo. I have realized this lately…" and she cut off not wanting to reveal more

Jane calmed a bit but still hung her head, "I am sorry. I accept I am very much attracted. I felt as if I could do anything to him. I didn't want to come between you. It was so confusing. I never felt like this. Though I have few on and off in relationships. I returned from US couple of years ago for then my boy friend."

"I know how it feels. Call me Trinity." Trinity still patted Jane's back.

"Friends? ", Jane let herself free and gave the hand.

"Friends. I never had female friend in past decade. So, what happened to that relation?" confirmed Trinity

"What! Which world did you live in so far, Sorry. He was ok. We came here to meet his parents, which didn't turn alright and we fought and fell out?"

"I am sorry, I should not reminded you." Trinity removed her polarized glasses and strapped to her shirt.

Neo joined then on the balcony as they are looking over swimming pool.

"There is pool table and gym equipment in the basement." He announced.

Looking at Jane, "I need another favor from you, if you can help."

"Anything Mr. Anderson, name it?" Jane said enthusiastically.

Trinity could not help but smile at Jane.

"I need a computer with internet connection."

"I can arrange for it, by tomorrow. Is that ok for you, Mr. Anderson?"

"Yes. Thank you very much, and please call me Thomas"

"Have a good a Thomas, I leave for the day." She got and gave a brief hug to Trinity which surprised Neo.

He was eyeing both of them as Jane left them on the balcony. They both followed her till the end of stairs and stopped at the window looking at Jane getting into Blue Mini Cooper and moving away.

"Why did Jane give you a hug?" Neo asked Trinity.

"She is in need of friend, so am I?" she smiled looking at Neo who was frowning. "There need to be girl-girl from time to time. I find I can trust Jane. I believe we will be struck here for a while. Cant I have a girl friend Neo?"

"Of course, you can darling, you can have anything. Are you planning to release her from Matrix?" Neo wanted to know.

"I don't know, I haven't thought about that yet. Let us see. If she can be adjustable enough to accept basic things, there might be chance for her. We will have to test Harry anyway."

"That's right. Why is she so important? We hardly know her."

"Then we better know her. Come on lets go to bedroom and make love like there is no tomorrow."

"That is encouraging enough" Neo said and started removing his Jacket.

By the time they reached bedroom, both of them are naked. Trinity pushed Neo on the king size bed and jumped on him, kissing him. Neo grabbed Trinity's breasts and massaged them lightly before settling them on her nipples and pinching them lightly. Trinity was aroused by it and turned around facing Neo's manhood and grabbed it and started licking all over it. Neo is doing the same for her. After a few minutes she reversed again and guided his organ for penetration, she rode until exhausted, and Neo took up the turn making her lie on the back. They ended collapsing on bed after 30 minutes of no-break-sex.

They lay naked until they felt crunches in their stomach indicating they are hungry.

They went top shower together and dressed up to check out nearby restaurants. Being first dressed Trinity got down only to find Jane feeling tensed. By the look on Jane, either she saw the love making session or she heard their screams. Jane was all sweaty.

"I am sorry, I did try not to listen. But could not help, screams were knocking my ears even now. I had to relieve myself" Jane showed her wet fingers to Trinity.

"Go clean up. We will be out, shall I bring something for you?" Trinity asked smiling to herself. She cant stop laughing at Jane's position.

"I told you I am sorry, its been so long…"

Trinity patted Jane's back," It is fine. Just go clean up, what you would have said if Neo got down first." Trinity was curious.

Jane showed the car keys on the table, "I figured you need a car. I called My assistant, he will pick me. Here is my address. Drop by tomorrow for checking out computer."

Looking at questioning look Trinity gave her, Jane spoke again, "I have my own. That belonged to my ex, actually I gifted him one and we split he returned it "

After a minute Neo got down, "Who is here?"

"Jane, she figured we need transportation so left us her Car keys. She said she is having a spare computer at home."

Looking around he could not find Jane, "Where is she?"

"Just left for toilet"

"She seems very friendly, and very thoughtful of her. Since she is already here why don't we ask her to accompany us to lunch."

Trinity could not agree more, "that's a good idea, lets ask her."

After a couple of minutes Jane was back in living room.

"Jane, why don't you call your assistant back and tell him, he does not need to bother picking you up." Trinity asked Jane.

Jane didn't say anything, so Trinity continued, "So, you can join us for lunch, you can also show us around"

"Are you sure?" Jane asked thinking this was too fast.

"Yes, we are sure." Neo answered for both of them.

Jane was glad, she took the rest of the day off, it was very good opportunity to learn about new strangers who are becoming fast best friends. After all, she is embraced herself twice before her. She wanted to be friends with both of them. Of course more than friends with Thomas, as that's out of option, she is very happy to settle with friendship. Jane nodded and dialed her assistant's number from her mobile and told him not to bother about picking her up and ended her connection. All three of them rode off from Privet drive by Blue Mini Cooper.

A/N: Please review, I am republishing this and possibly next chapter, before going ahead with story.


	8. Burrow

Burrow

Joan seemed to enjoy every part of her time being spent at Burrow. For the last couple of days, girls have grown very close to each other. All three of them were behaving like best friends ever. Since the night Joan arrived at Burrow, they all were inseparable. From their TALK, Joan understood that, Ginny is in love with Harry as always will be even though he has never seen her that way, she expected Ginny having a crush on Harry. After he saved her, couple of years ago, though Harry and Ginny were not close, she was happy, because, he didn't treat her like a little girl like her family did. Joan also understood that Ginny was having only two other friends, one was Luna not in her school house, the other was a boy named Colin, Joan giggled when Ginny mentioned that they almost had their Harry Potter Fan club being registered. Ginny laughed too as Hermione also giggled at the idea. This made the fact that Ginny was actually alone, apart from Hermione. There is no one she could confide in. During the Last couple of days, Ginny poured out her heart to Joan and Hermione. Joan also understood that Hermione was close to Harry, even though she didn't know, she showed lot of affection towards Harry. Like Ginny, Hermione started confiding in Joan. She told her about the Troll incident, saving the philosopher's stone, tracking the basilisk, being petrified, Harry saving the school again by killing it. Joan was getting shock after shock. She almost felt the chill down her spine when they told Joan about Harry fighting the basilisk. She slept wondering whether there would be any person who would not love Harry.

Joan found her answers the next night talk they the topic of Draco and cronies came up. Joan was amazed how much she didn't know about Harry. She only knew he was good hearted and shy guy, But didn't expect a savior. She is almost wet thinking about his stamina at love making. Now she knew, Harry is noble person and also being modest about it. He was also stubborn, shy and brave, Hermione told her about the nightmares he had, which is on daily basis. She never expected him to be real Hero. When she had planned to settle in magical England, she hoped she could find some simple guy. Back at Beauxbatons, she never had a boy friend, too busy studying. And being a friend to Fleur added to the fuel, as all the boys who could get an erection were after her best friend. She was very glad at that time that she had lot to study and research. It was purely by accident that he met Harry at the store. Though the day before she saw him defending a small kid against his cousin and his cronies, Harry held his ground, she was amazed how a lean boy with shaggy clothes can infiltrate fear in the teen boy's gang. Joan and her colleague heard as they left bragging about Harry being residing at special school and being criminal and dangerous. Her colleague laughed off the matter saying, there would not be summer breaks for boys at that criminally insane boys school, only criminals who are not of age would be kept there. Joan could see that boy, Harry, helped the small kid to go to is home, that was attitude of boy who shows he is doing the right job even it mean standing tall. Joan never expected her luck to hit on her face next day when Harry was in the store looking for GPS device. She had seen boys trying to make a pass at her or even grab her breasts when no one was around. That was the first time she ever flirted, she could not help having him all over her. Joan didn't know why that happened. She knew that wasn't her. Then she felt Guilty as she might have self destructed her image infront of Harry. She was depressed.

It was only after call from Harry, she was relieved. Joan promised herself never to exploit Harry ever again. She was overwhelmed when Harry didn't even mention or take advantage of her. She has seen the soft side of his heart, a shy guy, a guy who didn't want to exploit. She swore herself, whether she will be there with Harry or not, she is going to make sure he is not hurt. She became a woman first time in her life after making love with Harry. It was like she was getting addicted to this new life which involved sex.

Of course, she didn't mention her new friends that she was shagging Harry senselessly, or vice versa she didn't care as long as both of them care for each other. She is very happy for being the only person to make Harry happy. Even though it was physical, now she understood why she alone could not fulfill his happiness. Because, the only best ever happiness he could ever have was making love to Joan and she knew it. Joan also understood why sex made him happy; the affection showed by the friends was helpful in making him not to lose his mind. If not for the Hogwarts letter, Harry would have assumed that, his life ambition is to be enslaved to his relatives. The affection from the friends is not enough, with his hormones rampaging him one side and his constant nightmares on other side. It was just the case of adolescent teen with lot of frustration and anger, any teen would have in Harry's case it was top of the charts because of the pressure of being watched all the time. Sex was the only solution. Joan remembered, during the three nights they spent together, Harry slept so peacefully. Joan understood why, Harry did not even resist her advance, now. Now she made another decision. She would make sure Harry would have enough sex at least during the Hogsmeade visits he mentioned. She didn't know if she could get her hands around him more than those two days of weekend.

Hermione continued her story how they saved, Sirius and Buckbeak using time turner.

"He fought more than 100 dementors, in the process of saving Sirius. I was right behind him when, he produced a Corporeal Patronus." Hermione said

"Wow" Joan came back from her analysis.

They used to chit chat about the boys who were eyeing them, about the girls gossip who kissed who, who was caught in broom cupboard or on the top of the Astronomy tower. There was no end to their talking.

In the mean time, Harry was glad he was back with his mates, his only regret that he and Joan could not get any privacy with Burrow being crowded. Of course, he didn't show that to anyone. It has been three days Harry and Joan enjoying their time at Burrow. He could see, all the girls bonded well. It was always fun at Burrow for Harry, delicious food by Mrs. Weasley, de-genoming their backyard, weird product demonstration by Twins, playing mini quidditch and more importantly flirting with Joan.

Unlike at Privet Drive, Burrow is crowded is an understatement. Joan and Harry find it very difficult to have some privacy without letting out their secret. Joan could see the frustration on Harry's face easily from the second day their arrival at Burrow. Joan drew a brilliant plan to get the smile on Harry's cute face. During the lunch on the third day, Joan signaled Harry to sit beside her. After lunch had started, Joan used her right hand for eating, while with her left hand started rubbing Harry's leg and slowly started moving her hand towards his crotch. Harry did not lift his head and eating very slowly not show his face and give away the excitement he was having. Joan slowly started massaging his crotch and then slowly unzipped his trouser's zipper and gave a hand job for Harry. After he ejaculated, she wiped off with her hand kerchief and zipped his pants and finished her lunch and soon Harry finished his and left behind her to the back yard.

When rest of their friends still eating Harry caught up with Joan and asked her.

"We might have been caught their red handed, you know"

"You are welcome Harry!"

Harry's cheeks turned red.

"Thank you Joan. I am sorry, but am also very relieved. I don't know how to thank you."

Joan made sure no one was still in backyard, "Harry. You might not know, but you are important part of my life. I might or might not find my father but I am never going to abandon you. I don't know if this is love or infatuation. All I am tryi9ng to do is make you happy. by the way you are grinning I reckon you liked it."

"Yes" He grinned "But, I was so scared shit, when everyone is right next to us."

"Hmm, You don't want that again?" she asked him with a more wider grin.

"Please don't say you won't. But it is hell difficult to make a conversational face when I am mentally feeling something entirely different."

"Then you better learn Occlumency." She said and walking towards Burrow before anyone could notice.

Harry though hurried back after Joan. He didn't understand when Joan said. It was only next day after the quidditch match they had a minute of privacy he asked her about Occlumency.

"It is one of the magic, where one can protect their mind from attacks. It also helps in hiding their real feeling and showing something else or nothing."

"Wow, Is it even possible to attack mind. Can you teach me?" Harry's mind was racing.

"I am no expert, but I will teach you everything I know and how to improve. I will also practice with you." Joan gave him a quick kiss on lips before running away and turned back and shouted, "Do you know meditation?" Harry remembered the one of TV programs he was able to watch during his time at Number four Privet Drive. People sitting and trying to concentrate breathing and relaxing the mind; he looked at Joan and nodded at once.

"Practice it daily" she shouted back and got lost in the shadow of Kitchen.

Right from that day, Harry started practicing Meditation once in early morning and once before sleeping. However, Joan didn't stop testing his skills at breakfast, lunch and dinner. No matter how hard he tried, He almost saw Ginny eyeing him and gave him a questioning look, at the time Joan was talking to Twins about remote hearing and video display devices she saw in a spy movie which she recently saw.

"Is it possible?" asked Fred

"Hearing completely what others are talking…" George continued

"when they are nowhere near…and have no idea" Fred finished.

Twins were talking about new possibility, in their own terms a new undiscovered market. , they were too excited about their new project which they were into research mode. Of course, that didn't make Joan leave Harry alone. After hearing the possibilities from Twins, Joan thought they would help in her research as well turned to Mrs. Weasley,

"Mrs. Weasley, I want your permission" Joan announced.

"What is it dear?" Now everyone turned their attention to Molly and Joan. It was very difficult for Harry to listen and get excited at the same time.

"As you know I will be doing some research, I might need some assistance from Fred and George." Joan spilled it out.

Molly gave doubtful look towards her "I promise it is not for pranks" Joan swore. And Molly seemed give her some credibility

"As you are graduated, I think I can give you a chance. All I want is for them to be responsible. Do you think they are capable of assisting?"

"Mom that's an insult" twins shouted.

"I don't want that tone in my house" Molly was firm and turned.

"It could be during Hogsmeade weekend rather it would be adhoc kind of research, and I swear no pranks" Joan turned her voice like Mrs Weasley looking at the twins.

"Oh brother! I think we lost the battle." Fred lowering his voice

"But, War will still go on" said George and high-fived his twin.

In the confusion no one bother to check Harry didn't even lift his head.

"Oh My!..." Harry almost shouted as he ejaculated. Ginny shot up her eyes looking at Harry.

He smiled again looking at others, "Just bit my tongue!"

And hung his head and started finishing his dinner.

-0-0-0-

This has been the daily routine at Burrow for the past 3 days. Being Saturday, they are waiting for Madam Bones to start with Dinner. Actually it was only Arthur and Molly who are waiting at living room by fire.

Green fire erupted at the fire place and Amelia Bones appeared next stepping out of Floo. Molly also saw another young woman coming out of Floo.

"Good evening Arthur, Molly this is my niece, Susan."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley"

"Pleasure is ours as well Miss Bones." Weasleys chorused

"Kids are in back yard dear. Go ahead" Molly showed her the door

Susan left the adults, letting mind their own business and showed off to backyard.

-0-

Like Ginny, most of the young witches of their generation in British wizarding world have been fed fairy tale stories of Harry Potter, similar to Cinderella muggle fairy tale stories; Harry Potter would be the prince charming, who would be rescuing the princess from darkness, Young and red haired beautiful Susan Bones was no different. But being mature of her age, Susan understood that, its only fairy tale. Deep down in her heart she saw a faint light of hope, in her dreams only. She was shocked to hear from her aunt that, Harry potter will be coming to Hogwarts when he got Hogwarts letter. She thought he is just a fairy character.

"But Auntie, you said it is a fairy tale"

"It is Susie. But in reality, Harry Potter is real person and he somehow destroyed the You-Know-Who."

Susan was taking time to digest the news. She never asked anything from her Aunt. She knew Amelia loves her and Susan loves her back. Until the day she met her friend Hanna on Hogwarts express, its only Susan and Amelia, of course, there is house-elf, Tinky, in their small world. Being very busy in her career, Susan diverted herself by playing the fairy tale game with Tinky. She came back to presence, wow she would be meeting Harry potter at last.

As Susan crossed the barrier there are a lot of students getting on Hogwarts express. She never could identify Harry Potter. As she boarded the train, checked in one if the compartments, where two girls already were settled, one was looking out through the window and other was reading.

FLASHBACK***

_School has yet to start and this girl has already started. She didn't know what to say, she didn't want to hurt the girl._

"Hi, Can I join you?" Susan asked them hesitantly.

Girl reading Hogwarts History book, looked up and nodded.

"I am Hermoine Granger, muggle born, this is new to me. That's why I am reading, I don't want to lag behind."

"Oh I can understand, I am Susan Bones"

Other Girl now looked at them now, "Hanna Abbot"

Everyone exchanged the introductions. Hermoine continued, "Did you know? No one can apparated in or out of Hogwarts."

"Really! I didn't know that. Which house do you think you will be?" Hanna asked them both.

"I think I will be in Hufflepuff, being all my family is in there except for my Aunt. She was Griffindor." Susan answered.

"Great, perhaps I will be joining too." Hanna gave a Susan a high-five.

"What about you Hermoine?"

"As I am muggle-born, I don't know. But I am assuming it will be Griffindor"

"If that happens, too bad, we will be missing you"

"No, Except for the sleeping arrangements, I think we will be fine."

"I heard Harry potter is coming to Hogwarts this year."

All three girls started giggling. "Do you think we have a chance?" Susan asked.

"If he is all that in the stories I have read, I don't know. We really don't know him." Said Hermoine.

"You read stories. You said you were muggle born." Hanna asked her

"I am. I didn't read fairy tale though. All I read was, there was this dark lord, You-Know-Who, and Harry Potter destroyed him as a one year old. We should know him better before going ahead."

"Come on Hermoine, atleast for seven years, he will be around us, don't you think we have chance to shag him atleast once." Hanna expressed her intention.

All of them giggled once more.

The knock on the compartment door made them silent; Susan being nearest got up and opened the door to find a chubby boy who is flushing furiously being in front of beautiful girl.

"Hi…" He was silent for a few seconds.

"Trever" He blurted out.

Hermoine understood the poor chap is tensed and got up, "I am Hermoine Granger"

"Neville Longbottom" he said sheepily.

"Neville, this Susan Bones and Hanna Abbot" directed at the girls.

"Hi Neville" they chorused.

"I came looking for my toad, Trever, he keeps getting lost."

"Let me help you search." Hermoine said and let him lead the way.

Hermoine came back after 15 minutes.

"So Hermoine, did you snog Neville." Hanna asked her.

"For your information, I am only 11year old. There is time. If Neville is the one for me, hmmm that is another thing to think about, I believe its still little early. By the way, I met Harry Potter"

That stopped both the girls giggling. Hermoine could see the shock on their faces,

Susan was shocked to believe what she just heard. Harry Potter is just few feet away from her.

"How is he? He is like prince charming in books? Is he blonde? Is he cute? Did you talk to him? Did he talk back to you?" how sweet is his voice?"

"Susan, Breathe. Yes he is cute. But he is small not even up to my height, possibly due to under nutrition. Considering, you are taller to me. He wears glasses, his clothes are very handed down type. But since we should not be judgmental on clothes people wear. Let us skip that off the list. I talked to him. And he also seemed good mannered, a little bit shy ."

Hermoine explained frame by frame what happened, how she repaired Harry potter's spectacles, and met another boy who is eating like there is no other tomorrow.

Susan has no idea that Hanna was also drooling over the things Hermoine was describing

"How can he be under-nutritioned? He is the savior"

"Obviously he didn't know that he is the savior, or the people who are taking care of him didn't know that." Hermoine answered and sat down next to Susan and started reading Hogwarts History.

Susan saw the first glimpses of Harry when Hermoine nodded her in his direction.

He was definitely cute, a little small though. She also noted that Harry nodded back looking at Hermoine. She was surprised at the Hermione's new friendship. When she looked at Harry, she could see a good natured person. He didn't seem anyone like savior, she felt as if he is trying to blend in the crowd. When there was whispering about Harry Potter, he seem to ignore and mind his own business. During the Journey to Hogwarts on lake, she was always eyeing Harry who is on another boat with a surprised look on his face. The view of Hogwarts was amazing experience, in the night especially from the Lake, which would also reflect the whole castle. At the sorting Susan was disappointed that Hermoine was in Griffindor and so was Harry. She was Happy at least, Hanna was there to accompany her. As Susan noticed, Hufflepuff will be sharing classes with Ravenclaw, Susan and Hanna made a pact with Hermoine that they should meet at least once a day during after class hours. What started off as study hour turned to be discussion group regarding Harry. Susan and Hanna found it funny about the incidents Hermione told them during presumed study hours. As days proceeded, they found themselves admiring at Harry for being noble, standing up for right reasons. Being a bookworms club, no one bothered to check them. Hermoine told them how she was saved by Harry during their first year at Halloween night and later how he fought against Voldermort for saving Philosopher's stone. Of course, Hermoine mentioned to Harry that she is studying with Susan and Hanna. After the Troll incident, Hermoine became closer to Harry and Ron, which lead to restricting the discussions with Susan and Hanna only on Weekends. Susan was among the few students who didn't believe that Harry was Heir of Slytherin. Though she wanted to be a friend like Hermoine to Harry, he seemed shy, and she was dumb stuck seeing the cuteness in him. They used to nod curtly indicating a informal greeting. She understood when Hermoine withhold some stories regarding Harry and their adventures. She was glad that Hermoine was protecting Harry's trust, and she appreciated Hermoine for that. Hermoine always encouraged Susan to befriend Harry.

"What to do Hermoine, every time I see him, I am speechless. He is so cute. I wanted to kiss him senselessly." Susan used to say when Hermoine was alone, and both of them giggled.

Once Ginny and Hermoine became good friends, she instantly knew she is having a huge crush on Harry. She explained the same to Susan, since she can't take sides. Hermoine arranged a meeting between Susan and Ginny. Expecting a fight, Hermoine hide her wand to use it in case a cat fight erupts. Susan instantly liked Ginny, may be for reason both are red headed, Hermoine never wanted to guess. Instead of arguing who is right person for Harry, they started discussing about Harry, how they admired each other. Both of them understood that, whoever it is, Harry's happiness is utmost priority. They promised each other, there won't be any back stabbing or betraying of trust.

As days passed by Ginny also joined the weekend study group. As days passed Susan observed that Ginny would be keeping to herself mostly and sometimes missed out few days during the study at Library. Susan was terrified when Hermoine was petrified; she seemed almost alone, only Hanna was there to accompany her. Susan was terrified when announced that closed will be closed and could not find Ginny. Later that day she packed and waited for Hanna to join at Great hall for lunch. She found Harry and Ron running towards Professor Lockhart's office. Instead of waiting for Hanna, she ran towards Harry and Ron. By the time she approached Professor's office, Harry and Ron were pointing wands at Professor and watch them go towards second floor. Susan tiptoed behind them. On her way she found the message on the wall "Her Skeleton will remain in the chamber forever".

She knew in an instant it was about the Ginny, and when she checked the bathroom, it was empty.

Susan knew this was an abandoned bathroom because of Moaning Myrtle. She checked every bathroom under preying eyes of Myrtle. Susan went back to Great hall to find Dumbledore coming back to school. Hanna still preparing infront of the mirror. She cursed Hanna for the delay and ran back calling Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore"

Just before going to Gargoyle he heard her and turned to face her.

"What is it Miss Bones? Do wish to discuss anything?"

"Yes sir. I was waiting for my friend Hanna in great Hall. I saw Harry Potter and Ron Weasley ran towards Professor LockHart's office and then pointed wands at him and made him go to Second floor girls e bathroom. I think Harry figured where Chamber of secrets is and went to save Ginny. I thought he might need help and I went after them but they disappeared in the bathroom."

"Calm down Miss Bones. Now that you have told me, I will take care of it. Now twenty points to Hufflepuff for quick thinking and good moral support. Go and wait for your friend Miss Bones. The school after all might not be closed."

"OK Professor!" and Susan left for Great Hall. By evening, She was relieved to know that all of them got out fine. Ginny and Professor Lockhart were in Hospital wing and then Professor got transferred. Hermoine got unpetrified and Harry is again a savior. She knew it wouldn't change Harry a bit, but that's going to be a great impact on Ginny for the rest of her life.

Except for the dementors surrounding the school and Sirius black escape, Susan's 3rd year passed on smoothly. Apart from a couple of girls weekend at Hanna's, Susan was getting bored of Holidays, when she got mail from Ginny that Harry will be visiting them this week. 2 days later Amelia announced that she will be visiting Weasleys. She asked her aunt for permission to spend time with her friend.

"You just returned from Abbot's Home, Darling."

"I know Auntie, I am talking about Hermoine and Ginny. Please I promise I will go extra hours in training."

Amelia knew her niece was never fond of some muggle training she suggested after her second year. But Susan never questioned her. Amelia decided to give her break and gave her signal to visit Weasley's with her.

"Thank you very much Auntie, you are sweet." Susan hugged Amelia and ran off to her room.

-0-

Susan left behind Weasleys and Amelia and walked out to back yard, she found a bushy girl, a messy haired boy, five redheads, and two of them are girls. Hermoine saw another redhead coming towards them and shouted "Guys, Susan is here."

All of them are back on ground and approached Susan.

She was introduced to Joan. Susan was surprised to find that Harry could have another friend, who also made her little jealous. Hermoine told Susan that all the girls are sharing Ginny's room. Which made Susan more jealous, she was always alone, atleast until she was started Hogwarts. Her aunt, was busy running DMLE, the only time they shared was dinner time.

Joan recognized in a instant that Susan was very uncomfortable. But, she held herself, instead of question her new acquaintance. Joan knew there will be plenty of time today to corner Susan. But first things first, she must finish her meeting with Madam Bones. She stood up and announced that she will be meeting Madam Bones and back in few minutes, also giving some space with her friends. Joan and Harry looked at each other and nodded and she left them to meet Madam Bones.

Amelia Bones was waiting for Joan in Borrow's living room with Arthur, who just cast privacy chams just as Joan entered the room.

"Good Morning Madam Bones!" Joan wished

"Good Morning Miss Perrie, How are you doing? I assume you are doing better that expected?"

"Yes Madam Bones. I never made some many friends in so few days. I like it here. This is a lovely family."

"Thank you Joan" Arthur answered sipping his tea.

Joan Sat next to Amelia.

Amelia announced, "Let's get down to business. Let me tell you, It is illegal to meddle with muggle things in British wizarding community. This will be purely a research based. At every milestone, Arthur and I will approve before proceeding further. Are you ok with this?"

"Yes madam Bones." Joan answered quickly, she expected

Amelia displayed a parchment explaining to Joan, "This is the contract between me and you. Arthur will be witness. Have a look."

_CONTRACT DEED_

_I, Amelia Jane Bones, aged 35, resident of London, will be utilizing talents of Joan Perrie, aged 17, currently resident of Burrow, for doing research on muggle technology to improvise the standard of normal household, security and Wizarding defense._

_Arthur Gidwon Weasley, aged 45, resident of Burrow will act as witness to the contract. He is also make sure the contractee will do her assigned research with the law._

_Contractee may sub-Contract with out revealing the main purpose of Contract. Contractee may also hire assistants for her work and maintain confidentiality._

_Hiring a Sub-contractee should be notified to both Contractor(Amelia Bones) and Witness(Arthur Weasley). Assistants can be hired directly by Contractee with out notifying Contractor or Witness._

_Allowance of 50 gallons per week is given for Contractee, which includes allowances for food and accommodation. Allowance for Sub-Contractee will be 35 gallons. Allowance for assistants will be 5 gallons._

_Location of Research will be at Burrow, for which rent will be paid at 5 gallons per week. Arthur Weasley will be paid 10 Gallons per week for supervision._

_All the research will be confidential._

_After termination of contract, contractee should not reveal any information regarding her findings without prior permission on Contractor._

_Compulsory Minimum 40 hours per week attendance should be maintained as per Ministry of Magic, Contract and Employee Law act 1458. _

_One Day Holiday per Month is granted as per Ministry of Magic, Contract and employee law Act 1276. _

_A maximum of 50 hours is permitted work per week, as per Ministry of Magic, Contract and Employee Law act 1459. _

_Signatures_

_Contractor: Amelia Bones_

_Witness and Supervisor: Arthur Weasley_

_Contractee: Joan Perrie_

"Looks great." Joan said.

"You can start after you birthday."

"But that is not until next week Madam Bones." Joan didn't want to delay.

"We have hectic schedule until that time in the Ministry. You also need to search for accommodation and other materials required. And Joan please call me Amelia" Answered Amelia

"OK Amelia! That's right I do have to search for accommodation."

Arthur asked, "You can stay here Joan. You are just like my daughter."

"I Know Mr. Weasley. As I said earlier, I just made some new friends and don't want to be away with them. I will be gone only in night."

"Alright, Its up to you dear. But don't expect me rescue you when Molly finds out. We will go to Hogsmeade as you wished"

Joan was frightened at the sight of Molly convincing her to stay at Burrow, she loved Molly, Molly was how a mother supposed to be for Joan. She didn't want Molly know her secret life regarding Harry.

"I will try!" Joan said with a discouraged tone.

Arthur removed the privacy charms.

Molly announced Lunch.

Arthur expanded the table to fit Amelia and Susan.

Joan was stuck between Amelia and Arthur, Harry looked disappointed, but didn't show it. Joan knew he would be.

Ginny murmured something in Molly's ears, for which she smiled and looked at Amelia and Susan.

"Amelia, I know you will be busy all next week as Arthur. Why don't you leave Susan with kids?"

Amelia looked at Susan, she looked happy at suggestion.

"Susan. Do you want to stay with your friends?"

"Yes Aunt. Hanna is in Venice until next week."

"That's settled then."

Joan was also happy to get to know another girl.

Amelia and Arthur left to Ministry after lunch and rest of the day passed quickly. Molly was busy with household chores.

Quidditch was on everyone's mind and they towards backyard.

-0-0-0-

A/N: Review Please… so for delay… I had rewrite this chapter


End file.
